The Zone : ALTERNATIVE
by Kabaneri
Summary: My take on the pilot chapter of D Gray man. I quite liked the concept of the MC being an Akuma/Exorcist that rebelled against the Earl, so I decided to write this. Read more in the preview I put inside.
1. Chapter 1

**The Zone:** _ **ALT.**_

I recently read the -man pilot manga chapter named 'The Zone' and thougth how cool it might have been for the story if it had continued like in the pilot. So, I decided to try and write what I think happened brfore and after the events in the pilot chapter. I'm keeping most of the 2006's anime characters and concepts, BUT there will be a few OCs and also the Robin from the pilot chapter will be the MC, so no Allen Walker will exist here 'cause Robin=Allen!

"spe **ech"**

'thou _ghts'_

 **(ANs and comments)**

 **s-s**

Chapter 0: Prologue

 _'Tears are falling down my cheeks...why?! Why did_ _ **this**_ _have to happen?!...'_

 **BOOOOM! Tatatatatataaaa... (the best impression of shooting I can make)**

===Flashback===

"Nee-chan, nee-chan! Look what I drew today in school! It's us!"

A small white haired boy around 6 years old came in the room running. In his left hand he held a drawing of a square house, giant flowers, smiling sun and 4 stick figures in different clothes. He came next to the sofa in front of a girl. The girl was 8 years older with beautiful blond locks and storm gray eyes, just like the boy's.

"Oh, let me see!" - she took the drawing and smiled warmly.

"Look! This is papa!" he pointed at the tallest figure with mustache "And this is mama!" the next tallest figure with blonde hair "And this is you nee-chan!" the other blonde figure.

"So, that tiny little thing is you? You sure will become a great artist!"

"Hey! I'm not tiny! But thanks nee-chan!"

They hugged and she kissed him on the forehead.

"Let's go and find a good place to hang it! I'm sure they will be surprised when they return from the city and see what wonderfull picture you made! Go and find a string, so we can hang it more easyly!"

He jumped in joy and ran somewhere to search for the prettiest string he could. She brought a big needle and when he returned, she made two holes, tied the string and they hung it on the wall. After that they waited for their parents to return as they did their chores. It soon became dark but their parents didn't return. They got worried and were wondering if they should go out and search when someone knocked on the door.

"Stay here!" she told her brother and went to see who was outside.

"Yes, who is it?"

"Hello. Are Julia and Robin Gray in here?" - a man asked.

"Yes, do you need something?" - she wasn't stupid enough to open the door right away.

"I'm a police officer. My name is James Thornberry. I came to lead you to the village's hospital. Your parents have been robbed while coming back. Their carriage was left on the side of the road, all valuables and two horses stolen." her horror grew the more she heard "Your father was found dead on the spot while we brought you mother here, the town was too far and she couldn't have survived the road."

She carefully peered out and saw the police officer. He was quite youn and wore an expression of true sadness and pity towards her.

"Ok. We'll come. Robin! Come here! A policeman wans to lead us somewhere.''

What followed next was not pleasent for anyone. The siblings hugged eachother and cried the whole night after seeing their mother's bad condition. They refused to allow them to see their father's body, for obvious reasons. They refused to leave their mother so the doctor but a bed up for them to sleep. The next morning, their mother had stopped breathing. In two days their funreal came. They were buried right next to eachother. The siblings were quietly crying the whole time. After the ceremonies were finished and everyone left Julia knelt and hugged her brother.

"Robin, look at me." he did so with tear and snot stained face " Your big sis will take care of you, so don't worry! Also, mama and papa won't be happy if you always cry! Remember what papa always said?" she stood up and made the best impression of a man's voice she could " 'A real man ne'er cries! Ya hear me?! Man up!' ptuey" she tried to spit like her dad always did but couldn't do it. All she achieved was getting some saliva on her chin.

"hehe...nee-chan. You are funny! Papa never spits like that!"

She wiped herself with her sleeve and smiled at him.

"I know but I made you laugh, didn't I? Now, let's go home!"

"Kay!"

They headed home, holding hands, tear staining their cheeks but smiling brightly, because they were together

===End flashback===

A city, somewhere in the UK. Night calm and quiet untill...

 **Booom!**

A building's wall exploded and two figures flew out of it. Many explosions and a lot of destruction following them.

 _'It hurts! It hurts so much! I don't want this! Please...I don't want_ _ **this**_... _Why did you have to do this?! Why did you fall for it...?'_

Tears formed and leaked from a pair of storm gray eyes.Tears fillled with all the sorrow the heart felt. The full moon decided to show its face from behind the dark clouds for the first time that night. It's gentle and yet extremely cold light illuminated the town. Two streams of tears shone like gems under that light, just like the eyes they had come from.

"What the...?!"

===Flashback 2===

A few years had passed. Robin was becoming 10 that spring. She had already become 18 last week. Outside was snowing gently, the village was covered in white and kids played out in the freshly fallen snow. Even her little brother had gone out to play with the other kids. Julia smiled gently at the thought of her brother's smiling face.

'He's been studying really hard to become a doctor ever since mama and papa died. It's good for him to go out and play like that.'

The fireplace was crackling and filled the small house with warmth.

'I better get up and prepare some food. He's going to return soon and will be hungry.'

And truly he came an hour later, his white hair was full of snow clumps and his cheeks were rose red from the cold. A pot of warm stew was waiting for him. His sister waiting for them to eat together.

"It's super good nee-chan! You have surpassed yourself! Are you shure you study for a teacher? I bet you actually study for a master cheff!"

"Oh my! You flatter me too much! With such a sweet tongue, you'll be a real ladies' man in the future!" - she acted like an embarrased schoolgirl.

"D-don't say such things!" - he blushed like a tomato.

"I'm just joking! Calm down or you'll choke!"

"Fine."

"Robin, you know next week the exams are held in town, right?"

"Yes, I know. What of it?"

"With the weather like this, I won't be able to go by train. They don't pass through here because of the snow, so offered me to drive me to school in his sled, so I won't be back untill late. I'll leave some food and will warn Mrs. Giled you'll be staying there because there won't be anyone to keep the fire burning."

"But I can keep it burning!"

"Yes, but you're too little to deal with fire on your own! What if something happens to you?! This is final, no objections! You will be fine, I know it! So, all I ask of you to be good and wait for me. OK?"

"OK nee-chan. I promise."

"Good boy! Now, lets wash the dishes."

"I'm drying them!"

"Hey! No fair! Your nee-chan wanted to dry them!" - she pouted.

"Hehe! First come, first served!" - he laughed from the kitchen.

===End flashback===

 **Clang! Clang! Booom!**

 **Tatatatatatatatataaaa!**

Sparks and derbis flew all around the town as the two figures engaged in battle. Both of them trying to end eachother.

===Flashback 3===

"Are you ready Julia? We're leaving!" ( )

"I'm coming!" - she came out with a big bag and hurriedly boarded the sled.

then took the reins and drove the sled towards the city. As the siblings said their goodbyes an uneasiness formed deep in their hearts.

 **(And like any other character, they would ignore their istincts untill it's too late.)**

Robin did what his sister asked him to do. Although he didn't like , because she always made him sit with her while she told him about her pet dogs and he wasn't a dog person, unlike his sister, he liked cats a LOT. He wanted one but back then his parents said no because they were too small. Later he asked his sister about one but she also refused a cat because they were not only running on a tight budget every month but also his sister hated cats. He even heard her calling them names like 'flea carriers' , 'filthy rat munchers' and 'damn scratching devils'. He settled down on 's dog fur covered couch and prepared to listen to the exact same story he did for the last 20 times he had to stay with her.

It was evening and his sister had yet to return. was missing too.

'What if they had been attacked by bandits? What if sis is also injured like mama?!'

He ran out and went around the village to ask for help but they couldn't do anything. Aparently an avalanche had blocked the road and they were unable to go anywhere untill the next worning when they will go and help with the removing of the snow. He didn't want to listen to them but they didn't let him go out and held him in, no matter how much he protested and tried to escape.

Like that came the morning. Robin was the first one to wake up and dragged everyone with him to clean the avalanche. They had promised him they'll help to make him go to sleep, so they obliged. As they reached the place, they saw people from other villages and the city coming to help. They cleaned the snow by noon.

" !" - Robin saw him coming in his sled.

"Oh! Robin, what are you doing here?"

"I'm helping! Most importantly, where's nee-chan?!"

"Eh? She's not with you?"

"What do you mean? She was supposed to be with you!"

"Yes, she was but when I went to the place we agreed to pick her up from, she wasn't there! I asked around and learned she had left in a hurry a few hours before I came. I waited some more but she didn't come. In the end I left but then, then I was about to hit the road, I was stopped and told an avalanche had blocked the road and they won't be able to clean it untill morning, so I stayed in an inn for the night. As soon as the sun rose, I woke up and came here to help."

"Then, where could she be?! She didn't return!" - Robin was getting even more scared with every moment.

"HEY! Boy, calm down!"

 **Grrr...BarkbarkBark!**

A ranger was trying to hold his rescue dog down but it escaped and jumped down from the road. It landed in a big pile of snow and started digging. People watched in horror as the snow started to turn red the place the dog was digging.

"Oh, no! Prepare! There may be an injured survivor!"

The ranger shouted as he also jumped down. A bit more digging and they reached the person. With horror Robin realised it was his sister. The ranger took her pulse and sadly shook his head.

"She's dead." - with these words Robin's world fell apart.

He fell down and started to cry. His sister, the only one he had left, was also gone. The villagers took him and his sister's body back. They buried her the next day. Many peple cried for the young girl but Robin just stood there, unmoving. His tears had all dried up already. The next few days were a blur to him. He didn't even bother to go out or someplace warm. He just laid in his bed, hugging the medallion with the picture of him and his sister. One night, however, a man appeared before him. He was purple, had a permanent toothy smile, elf ears and was dressed like a gentleman. He introduced himself as the Millenium Earl.

"So, Robin, do you want to bring your sister back?"

"..." - he didn't say anything but the Earl could see the hope in his eyes.

'How naïve.' - he leered in his mind.

"I can bring her back for you." he pulled out one of his creepy skeletons "You just have to wish really strong for her to return and call her name. Then poof! She'll be back with you." - he explained.

Being the most easy to trick of the siblings, Robin fell in the Earl's trap. Julia was always the more cautious one. If she was there she would have instantly stopped her brother and said something like "Don't make deals with such shady-looking man!" but she was gone, so no one stopped him as he stood up and walked in front of the skeleton.

"Julia!" - he called in desperation.

A star and her name appeared on the skeleton. It then started to tremble.

"Ro-bin?"

Julia's distorted voice came out of its mouth. Before he could be truly happy his sis came a dark voice sounded from behind him.

"Kill him!"

"AAAAAAA!" - she screamed as she stabbed her brother's heart.

"Happy birthday!" - the Earl laughed as he left.

Now Robin was dead and Julia, no the new Akuma with her soul in, stood there, wearing her dead brother's skin. With the blank stare every level 1 Akuma had, he **(I'll refer to the Akuma as he from now on, because of the skin being a genuine boy's.)** headed out to kill people, however two rivers of tears had began leaking as soon as he stepped out. The only thing the soul could do now was to struggle, suffer and cry. He cried not only for killing Robin but also for the beople that were going to be killed.

"Ro...bin...wh...y..."

That night the whole village was gone.

===End flashback===

In the town square the two figures finally stopped their dance of life and death. There stood a red-haired man with half a mask, glasses, cigarette and an exorcist coat. In his hand he held his gun, 'Judgement'. The other figure was an Akuma. A verry human-like one. Cross Marian was confused. The Akuma was obviously still a level 1, however it had a human form that was wven more human-like than a level 3 and was crazy strong! It had managed to hold out for whole 20 min.

'What the hell is this guy?!' - he thought as he watched the Akuma.

It was quite beaten up and looked like it will be down any moment now, so he was calmer and could observe it more carefully. At first he thought he was against a level 3, which was strange because they usually never left Japan, not to mention coming all the way to england. Because the moon came out, he could see it clearly and realised that not only did it look almost identical to a human, excluding coloring an other additions. Te other thing was its strenght. It was ridiculous how a level 1 could escape most of his attacks but also took a few hits and didn't instantly die, instead it lasted for 20 minutes!

'What the hell are ya? Some sort of mutant or a new type the Earl made? Nah! He's not going to change his design, he has never done so. Thank God I am alone, otherwise the _Chief_ would have surely told me to bring it back for study. Man, I hate the guy. He's suuch an asshole and a prick! I heard he even kidnapped a girl and holds her imprisoned because she didn't want to leave her home and brother! I would never do such a thing to a lady!'

He got ready to shoot when suddenly one of the houses lit up and a girl, aroung 8-9 years, came out. She knew they told them to hide and not come out but she got curious and decided to check.

'Oh, crap!' - Cross cursed.

The Akuma zeroed on the girl when a woman came out. She saw the monster and jumped to protect her daughter. She hugged the girl protectively and turned her back towards the monster, ready to take the hit. The Akuma raised it's transformed gun-like arm towards them and shot.

'Damn it! I won't reach em in time!' - Cross cursed.

The unexpected thing happened next. The bullet missed them by more than a metre. When he turned around, he saw the Akuma's other hand holding the gun-like one away from the pair.

"Rrun! Get...AWAY!" - the Akuma shouted at the mother and daughter.

They did so and ran away, disappearing after the corner. Cross couldn't wrap his mind around what just happened. A level 1 Akuma, that's supposed to be just a mindless beast had told the two to run away. It even saved them from itself! Just now he really looked in the Akuma's teary eyes. At first he thought it was nothing but now, he could see the sorrow and paint they radiated, he felt pity.

'Heh! What would the other exorcists think? Me, feeling pity towards an Akuma.'

The Akuma trembled and with great effort fell to its knees. It looked towards him with teary eyes.

"P...lease. Kkill...me..." - as it transformed back to a white-haired boy.

This was the first time an Akuma had asked him to kill it and also the first he didn't really want to. As he looked down toward it, he also noticed a medallion with a cross on it.

"Ah, the irony!" (Cross)

He pointed Judgement at the Akuma's forehead and was about to shoot when a green light shone from his inner pocket. An Innocence shot out and slowly floated right into the Akuma's lap.

'WHAT! How in hell did an Innocence choose an AKUMA as an accomodator?! Isn't it supposed to kill them?!'

Both of them looked at the piece. The Akuma touched it with his hand and didn't get burned or shocked, like it usually happened.

' _How could an Innocence choose me? I'm a monster! But...this..._

 _this light for some reason gives me hope. I don't want to kill any more people! I...WANT TO SAVE ALL THE AKUMAS' SOULS!'_

Suddenly the Acuma cried out and clutched its forehead. He could see the pentagram appear and start to move towards the left side, it settled right apove the left eye.

"gaaaaH!"

A crcle appeared atround the pentagram and the skin below it split all the way to the chin, underneath you vould see the akuma's blackened skin only if you really looked for it. The Akuma was panting, covered in sweat.

'What just happened?'

"Can I...really sve them?" the Akuma spoke to Cross "With this Innocence, can I save the other Akumas' souls."

Cross smirked and answered.

"A runt like you? I'm not too shure but there's a small chance."

The white-haired boy gently smiled and fainted. Cross bent down, still wary of an Akuma attack. He touched the place where the pentacle had moved and used his magic to probe it. **(If you had forgotten there WAS magic! And Cross also chanted and used spells, albeit I saw him only 2-3 times.)**

'Oh, this is curious. There's a seal that keeps the Akuma's program and Earl's commands away, so it won't be forced to obey as long as the seal stays. Heh, I like this kid!'

He then picked the Innocence and the fainted Akuma and carried them towards the inn he stayed at.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

===Julia, now Robin, POV===

 _"N-no! Stay back you_ _ **MONSTER**_ _! Help! Someone help meeee!"_

 _A terrified village girl cried as she tried to pass through the wall behind her. She tried to run away from the monster she saw killing her parents and turning them in dust. She cried for help but none came because almost everyone was dead or was too scared to come out of his/her home. The monster raised its arm as it turned in a gun again. The gurl tried to crawl away, she scratched so hard on the wall her nails broke. The monster's, no, Akuma's hand lightly trembled and shot the girl in the chest. She quickly got covered in black pentagrams and disappeared, leaving bloodied clothes. The Akuma turned and floated towards the next house full of people, tears spilling non-stop from the eyes._

 _'She was getting married in March...Why, Robin, why...'_

 _She cried and cried as all the villagers died. She understood she had no control but still felt sorry, because she saw it, felt the blood that splattered her face when she stabbed Mr. Baker, she heard their screams and terrified looks, she felt the recoil when her gun-like hand shot each bullet at the innocents. In some twisted sense she had killed them, that thing she was trapped in WAS currently her body._

 _'Oh, God. Please, if you can hear me, help me! I don't want to kill anyone!'_

 _She understood no help would probably come, at most she could hope an exorcist would come and kill her. She was also confused. Was it still 'her' or was she a 'him'? She/He? Julia's soul was now inside the Akuma wearing her brother's skin. She couldn't accept this fact. She felt gross about wearing her brother, it was just wrong!_

 _She struggled each and every day for the past month, she could barely move a finger with her will._

 _'I'm pathetic, but I won't give up! If there's no one to help me, I'll work hard and make things work! As long as there's someone that can stop me, I'll restrain the Akuma's, no, my movements so they can finish me.'_

 _Another month passed, she had reached a town and knew soon blood would start to flow. She would be forced by the program to kill people. However, just before the first night's killings would start, a man with long red hair, cigarette, glases, half mask and an exorcist coat confronted her. He wielded a big gun and looked quite surprized she lasted that long fighting him. At the end he even looked hesitant to kill her._

 _'No,no! I've been trying to somewhat controll this body but now when I had the chance, I couldn't do a thing!'_

 _She then heard sound and turned to see a mother protecting her daughter from her. Suddenly she was reminded of her own mother, father and little brother. Pain and tears welled even more, her heart, if she still had one in this body, was wretched by unimaginable pain._

 _'NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'_

 _With everything she got, she pushed and pulled at the force keeping her from acting on her free will. She gained control of her left hand and used it to push her other arm away, so the bullet won't hit them._

 _"Rrun! Get...AWAY!" - I managed to squeeze out._

 _When they did so, I turned at the exorcist._

 _"P...lease. Kkill...me..." - I pleaded with all my strenght._

 _"Ah, the irony!" - the man said in his gruff voice._

 _I felt my consciousness slip, I didn't know for how long I could keep the control. I lowered my head and waited, as I felt the cool and stinging barrel of the gun on my forehead. Suddenly a soft light shone and a shard came out of the man's pocket. It came to me and landed in my lap._

' _How could an Innocence choose me? I'm a monster! But...this..._

 _this light for some reason gives me hope. I don't want to kill any more people! I...WANT TO SAVE ALL THE AKUMAS' SOULS!' - I might have not known much about the Innocence but I knew it could exorcise Akuma._

 _I, more than anyone knew what it felt like to be forced to do things against your free will, so I took the chance._

 _'I will_ _ **NOT**_ _serve the Earl! Not now, nor ever again! I won't allow it_ _ **ever**_ _again!'_

 _A hellish pain seared through my forehead and I couldn't help but scream. After that everything became black._

===The next motning===

The sun shone through the gap between the closed curtains of the hotel room. The rays landed on the not bandaged eye of a white haired boy laying in a bed. His left eye and cheek were wrapped in bandages.

"Ugh...My head."

"Oi, ya awake boy?" - the red haired man asked.

"Barely" a few seconds passed "AH! You're the exorcist! Why haven't you killed me yet? I could turn in a monster and start killing again!" - eyes were already beggining to moist.

"Don't worry, boy, you won't."

"How are you shure. Moreover, I'm a gir...l?" - these words didn't sound as well said by her brother's voice.

"Listen here, yer in a boy's body, so you'll be a boy! Better get used to it if you're going to live." - Cross lit another cigarette.

"What are you talking about?! Aren't you going to kill me? You're an exorcist, right?"

"Yes, I am but right now you're in a very int'resting position. We generals are obliged to kill any Akuma, but also to protect and guide future exorcists chosen by the Innocence. You may be an Akuma but can also be an exorcist. Don't ya remember last night's conversation? Ya asked if you could save the other Akuma."

 **(I'll stop calling the Akuma Julia! It'll be Robin and 'he'.)**

Suddenly memories rushed his mind.

'I had indeed asked him that in my half-awake state.'

"Well, here's your choice. You can die here, right now, just say the word and I'll do it. Or, you could become my disciple and eventually become an exorcist. You decide. Die or take this Innocence..." he took the shard that choose him last night " and lead the life of an exorcist. A life you'll be cursed with 'till you die."

He took a deep breath and thought about it for a while. He knew he was no longer human, he was just the Akuma wearing Robin.

'No! I'll have to stop these thoughts!' he shook his head 'From now on I'll be Robin! I have to be strong for my lil' brother after all.'

He looked at Cross with determined eyes.

"I'll do it! I'll become an exorcist and save all the Akuma!"

"Haha! I like that, boy! Be prepared to work your ass off because it'll be hell for you." - he declared with an evil grin.

Robin gulped nervously as shivvers ran down his spine.

"Now, I'll have to tell ya some VERY importnant things! Firstly, NO ONE is to know you're an Akuma! The Black order not as much, but the Vatican will want you either as an experiment or dead on the spot! Many, if not all exorcists, scientists or finders had had bad experiences with Akuma, so make shure NO ONE finds out! If they find some irregularities with you, jus' tell 'em you're cursed. The hair also helps."

He nodded and listened.

"Secondly, I don't want to hear any complains or talk about giving up from you! I don't take disciples but because yer interesting, I took you. Thirdly, don't tell anyone where I am or I'll kill ya!"

"You don't sound like you like them." - Robin commented.

"That's right, I don't like the place or that stuck up 'chief' currently in charge. He's a tottal asshole. Also, finally, whatever powers from your Akuma form you have left, you can't use them unless in life and death situation, got it boy?"

"Yes, sir."

"It's 'Yes, master!' for ya, stupid disciple!"

"Yyes master! I got it!"

"Good, now remove those bandages and get ready! We're leaving in an hour." - Cross closed the door, leaving Robin alone.

He stood up, a bit dizzy but fine, and headed towards the mirror. As he sat there and started to undoe the bandages he thought:

'It's really strange. How could an Innocence choose me?' he removed the last of the bandages and looked up 'It's really unnerving having my brother's body. Also the scar..' he traced the stitched scar, or was it a hole, from the forehead above his left eye to his jaw 'At least he should have used different strings. I look like I came out of a mad scientist's lab.'

 **(Look up Robin's image from the pilot chapter to see how it looked.)**

He combed, put on his already cleaned clothes and waited for Cross to come. Robin glanced at the Innocence laying on the bedside table. He relucantly reached out and lightly touched it. After he knew his bingers won't start to sizzle, he held it in his hand and looked it over, not realizing he was being secretly watched by a certain redhead general. Cross smirked and put Judgement in its holster.

"OI! Stupid disciple, why haven't you packed the luggage?! We're leaving!" - he shouted after kicking the door open.

===5 years later===

Leenalee Lee was on her first solo mission. Well, not exactly solo, there were two finders waiting on the train station when she arrived. She called it solo because no other exorcists had come with her. She had to beg and beg and make her best puppy eyes to be allowed by her brother to go alone on the conditions the two Finders would lead her around. Her mission was in London to investigate a certain area around an abandoned church. Apparently people had been disappearing and cityzens had reported hearing screams, shots and seeing strange figure creeping around. It was suspected to be an Akuma, so they sent an Exorcist, her, there to see and destroy it, if it was there.

"So, when are we going on the site?" - she politely asked one of the Finders.

"Tomorrow, it's already very late and we not only won't be able to investigate properly in the dark but may give the thing responcible the upper hand."

"OK, then we're going there as soon as the sun rises!"

-Somewhere else in London-

A white haired boy with stitched up scar on the left side of his face sat at the back of a carriage. A golden golem sat on his shoulder.

"Boy, we're almost there! Get ready to get off!" - the man, somewhere in his 50s, driving the carriage shouted.

"OK! Thank you for allowing me to travel with you, again. God knows how much more I would have had to walk to come here."

"'S nothing lad! You were very polite and I shure have had a LOT of rude youngsters botherin' me. It's good there are some good-mannered ones like you. Oh, we're here. Goodbye lad."

"Good bye!" Robin said as he jumped down with his suitcase "And thanks! Have a nice evening!"

"You too and good luck with yer buisness!" - the man waved as the carriage left.

'Phew! One thing's done! I'm finally in London. The road from India to here was so LONG! Now, I just have to catch the morning train that'll stop close to the Black order's HQ and oficially become an Exorcist! I just hope master's letter had reached the chief and they won't make me take a full physical. I'll be dead if they hadn't read it!'

-At HQ-

Inside Komui lee's office, where a mountain of letters and paperwork had accumulated, a letter from one Cross Marian stood buried under a pile of documents and old, used tissues. It had arrived the previous week but it wasn't even opened.

"aaACOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" - Komui sneezed so hard the people next door heard him.

*sniff*"Is someone thinking about me?"

-Back with Robin-

He lifted his suitcase.

"Now, let's go and get a room in some inn. Come Timcam..." a yellow tail and wings squirmed inside a fat street cat's mouth "...py. TIM! Let him go!" - he shouted but the cat quickly swallowed him and ran away.

"Damn it! I told him to not fly too far away! Those damn, rat-munchers! They always try to eat him! Stubid cats!" - Robin ranted as he ran after the cat.

Any normal person would have lost the cat in the crowd but not he. Even though he was in his human form, his teacher had forbidden him to even try to transform parts of his body in case something happened to the seal, he had way superior senses compared to normal humans. His eyes watched the cat and never let it out of sight while with his superior speed he managed to chase her and avoid bumping in people. The cat was sneaky, however, it snuck in a hole in the wooden fence behind some sort of abandoned church and he lost her.

"Damn! Where is that flea bitten cat?!" - he looked around when his enhaced hearing caught the sound of paws running inside the church.

'There you are!' - he smiled evilly, closed all the windows, doors and blocked every hole he could. 'You won't escape now!'

-Ten minutes later, outside the church-

"So, this is now called the 'Cursed church'? The person responsible may be in. Let's go in Charles!" - policewoman Moore said to her companion, an older man with moustache.

 **(I won't be describing their appearance. Watch ep 1 of the anime to see.)**

"Bbut! It's supposed to be cursed! No one has returned from there alive!" - he was shaking in fear.

"Don't be silly! There are no such things as curses!" - without a hesitation she headed in.

Charles followed her relucantly, closing the door behind.

"Ii sstill think this is a bad idea."

"Don't be stupid! At most some crazy guy will pop out. We deal with those every day."

"MEOw!"

"AAAAAAH!" - he screamed like a horror movie heroine.

"A cat? What's it doing here?" - she took the cat in her arms.

'It's strange. All doors and windows are closed. Where did this cat come from then?'

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of flying bats and the screaming of her partner. The bats obscurred her vision as a gloved hand wrapped itself around her and lifted her up the stairs. She was dumped in an old chair, the hand pressing her down.

"I caught you!" - A young boy's voice sounded.

A boy around 14-15 was standing in front of her. A stitched up scar on the left side of his face. She took her gun with lightning fast speed and pointed it in his forehead.

"Don't move!"

"Ppolice officer?!" - he lifted his handsin the air.

"You are arrested due to being suspected for the disappearance of over 20 people and attacking a police officer!" - said as she handcuffed him.

"You're misunderstainding! I was trying to catch the cat!"

"Yeah, right. Say that in the police!"

"I'm not lying! It ate something very important my master gave me and I was trying to get it back!" - the cat then jumped in his lap and meowed.

"You stupid rat-muncher! It's all your fault!"

"Yeah, yeah...You'll have more time to explain in the station."

She looked him over from head to toe. He wore casual clothes for everyday use, gloves - quite inusual in this wearher, and a thin coat with a hood on his head, again unusual. It was strange to her, he looked way too kind and polite to be a criminal, but his clothes and stitched scar spoke for some shady things happening around the boy, her gut told her so. And she hidn't even realize how right she was.

"Now, I'm...!"

"GyAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" - a man's screal sounded.

BOOOOOOOM!

"Charles! Stay here and don't move, or else I'll turn her in minced meat!" - she glared at him.

"NO! Don't go down..." she ran downstairs "...there.*sigh* They never listen."

As he reached the praying hall she saw her partner tied to one of the columns, a huge hole in his stomach.

"Charles! Hold there, I'm coming!"

He convulsed as star-shaped black spots covered him. When he had turned all black, he stopped moving and turned to dust.

"Charles...*coughcough*"

She started to cough and choke. A gloved hand put a cloth over her mouth and nose.

"Don't breathe anymore! The dust floating around is poisonous!"

She looked up and saw the boy.

'White...hair...' - she blacked out.

"Officer? Officer! Oh, no! What should I do now?!"

Meow.

"It's all your fault, you scratching devil!"

He souted and pointed at the cat.

'Now, I better bring miss Policewoman to the station. I hope they don't misunderstand.'

He grabbed his suitcase, tied a belt around the cat so it won't escape and hauled the policewoman on his right shoulder.

His strenght was also superhuman. He had hard time controlling it at first, fith a few nicidents like punching a hole through a brick wall out of furstration, but he now controlled it perfectly.

He left the church in a light jog in order to reach the police station faster and allow the policewoman rest better. He found the station in less than 30 minutes and entered.

"Excuse me! This police officer-"

"Hands in the air! Don't move!" -around half dozen cops pointed their gins at him as an angry-looking fat, black-haired man shouted at him.

"Hieee!"

"Put officer Moore down along with all your belongings and back away slowly! If you run we'll shoot!" - the same man told him.

'Oh, GOD! What did I do to deserve this?!' - he cried as he did as told. Aftraid he'll either be discovered as an Akuma but that if some of the black 'oil' every akuma had inside them got on them by accident, they may die.

He could only hope the now dubbed officer Moore woke up and helped him out, making things at least a bit better.


	3. Chapter 3

'Ugh...My head hurt like a steam engine train went through it a couple of times...What the heck happened?!'

Officer Moore got up from the hard wooden bench, rubbing her face. Suddenly the memories from last night came to her.

'Charles! Hhe turned to dust...what was that? And that white-haired boy...! How did I get here?!'

Just then one of the other policemen came to check up on her.

"AH! You're awake! How are you feeling?"

"Not too good but I'll manage. What happened Jacops?"

"A suspicious boy brought you here. The chief is interrogating him at the moment."

"I have to see him! Where is he?"

"In room 24."

"Thanks!" - she ran towards the room.

===In room 24===

"YOU DID IT, DIDN'T YOU?!" - the chef shouted at Robin, spit flying out.

"I didn't! I'm innocent!" - the handcuffed Robin said while crying.

He has sitting on an uncomfortable wooden chair. He was being interrogated by the Police's chief in a room with at least six police officers with guns on the ready. The worst part was that the cat was in his lap, constantly bugging him.

'Damn rat-munching fleabag! Bugging me all the time, moreover Tim is still in it's belly! If it wasn't for the fear of being shot and harming the officers, I would have ripped it apart already!' - he thought darkly.

"You're lying! No one else could have done it!"

"But then why would I come here to-!"

"Look at your left hand! It's red from all the blood!" - the chief interrupted rudely and grabbed his arm.

"Stop it!" - Moore shouted as she stormed in.

"O-officer Moore, you're awake. Good, now we can put this psycho behind bars!"

"No, Chief, he's innocent! He saved my life, if it wasn't for him, I would have died last night! Moreover, why would a criminal come to a police station with an officer's body?!"

"I was trying to tell him that!" - Robin protested.

"She's right chief." another man came in "We searched both his luggage and the church. He doesn't carry any weapons, except a fruitknife and a pan, if you could call them weapons. On the crime scene were giant holes, there's no way the weapon could have fit in his suitcase." - the man explained.

"Hhe must have hid it!"

"No. There were no weapons hidden anywhere near the scene."

"OK! We'll let you go." - the chief grumbled.

"Yay!" - Robin cheered and swung the cat around.

"For now that is! You still didn't have a reason to be there! For tonight, we'll have someone watch you! If nothing happens you're a free man. So, who'll take him?"

"I will chief!" - Moore offered. She owed him her life after all.

===With Leenalee===

She got up from her bed in the inn and went out.

"Good morning!" - she greeted the Finders.

"Good morning, miss."

"Are we going there? I want to finish this job and proove my ni-san I can go solo!"

"Yes, we're leaving right after breakfast.

They sat for breakfast on a table in the centre of the dining hall. While eating Leenalee heard some people talking in a hushed tone, so she got curious and tried to listen as she ate her pancakes.

"...heard about last night?"

"Yeah, the cursed church. That place gives me the creeps! Recently even places around it became dangerous!"

"I'm scared. My best friend lives only two blocks away and passes by it sometimes. What if she's attacked?!"

"Don't worry, the police will deal with it."

"Yeah? Just how that man that broke cars with his axe ran amok only TWO WEEKS!"

"I heard some escaped psychopath is hiding there and kills people!"

"No, I heard it's some cannibal that kills them for food!"

"It's those cultists! I'm sure!"

"You're wrong! I heard it's a monster! A good friend of mine heard it from who heard it from the baker, who heard it from a friend of his. Aparently, his friend was returning late because his car broke down and he didn't have enough money to call a carriage, it was also getting dark, so he went on foot. He went through the street behind the church to return home faster but stopped when he heard a scream. He hid behind the corner and peeked at one of the windows. He heard gunshot, as if from a giant gun, sore sreams came after that. As they suddenly stopped he saw a huge figure, taller than two men float by the indow. He couldn't see through the stained glass because of the lack of light but he swore it had no visible arms and legs but was huge and roundish! When it floated away from the window, he ran away as fast as he could."

"Right! Like this could happen! Everyone knows monsters don't exist!"

'AH! This sounds like a level 1 Akuma! This description is too accurate to be fake! He must have really seen it and survived!' - Leenalee thought while drinking her juice.

"I think I know where we should go first." - she tolf the finders.

"In the church, right?" (finder 1)

"Yeah...! How did you know?!"

"We also listen miss Lee. We've gathered rumors from the area and most are related to the so called 'Cursed church'." (finder 2)

"Oh, OK then. Let's go!"

They headed out and went to the church. There they saw police officers and cars waiting in front of it and checking for clues.

"I guess we won't be able to enter." (finder 2)

"Yeah, they may blame us. I guess we'll come here in the evening after dark." - Leenalee said as she passed the cars.

"Bbut! What if an Akuma surprises us?" (finder 1)

"Look, my brother probably gave you some istructions but I'm not risking innocent people's lives! I'm an Exorcist and CAN deal with an Akuma! He can't keep me safe all my life! Sooner or later I'll have to face many enemies alone, so it's better to have experience than being caught without any!" - she raised her voice, and went to talk to some people around the area and gather more information.

===At the police station===

"I'm sorry you have to sit here but I have a lot of work and documentations to fill in." - Moore sighed as she looked at Robin.

"No problem Officer! I'm used to waiting!"

He was sitting on a wooden stool. His suitcase was next to his left leg and the cat was secured in his hands. He wasn't going to let the beast that ate Tim get away again. He was still a bit flustered from the events from around 20 minutes ago. He had his suitcase returned to him after being searched for weapons or drugs. He was a bit worried someone had seen his underwear, so he didn't notice the leather straps holding the suitcase closed werent clasped. With a loud rustle, all his clothes and underwear were lyin on the floor. He had hurriedly packed them in, so a pice of fabric was poking out.

 _Guguguuuur._

His stomach suddenly demanded food.

"Hungry?" - Moore looked at him.

"Y-yeah, a little..."

"Good! I also haven't eaten from last night. There's a nice place near here, and it's cheap! Wanna go?"

"Yes, please!"

"Good, I'll treat you."

"No, you don't have to! I also have a big apetite..." - he scratched his cheek while being embarrased a bit.

"It's fine! You saved my life after all!"

They went out, the cat was tied with a belt to a chair in officer Moore's office. They sat next to the window in a small restaurant right across the street. Moore and the waiter were awed by the amount of food Robin had ordered.

 **(Don't be mistaken, he WILL eat a lot but not as much because he's an Akuma!)**

"Sso, last night you said you were after the cat. Is there a reason?" -Moore asked casually.

"Yes, the stupid cat ate something very important my master gave me!" - he answered as he finished his second plate.

"Who is this master you speak of?"

"Cross Marian. He's my teacher. He helped me a lot."

"So, he's a good person?"

"No, he's a rea; demon!" Robin left his food as he clenched both fists "He's a real slave-driver! I can't count the times I suffered because of him! All that work, debts and torture! Also those damn cigarettes! He would rub his lit cigarette in my forehead so often I lost the count!" - he stated and literally inhaled the pasta in front of him.

"Ooh...I see."

===Timeskip===

Officer Moore took Robin to her home, right next to the church.

"Eh? You live here?!"

"Yes."

During the day they talked a bit and she started to like the polite boy more and more.

"But isn't that church supposed to be cursed? I heard it from the other policemen in the station."

"Yes, a lot of strange disappearances happened around here but I can't leave. You see, this is actually my brother-in-law's home. His health hasn't been good these days, so I moved in to care for him. Which reminds me, I have to bring his dishes back here. I'll be back in a second!" - she went out of the kitchen, leaving Robin there.

'She's quite brave to be living here. Huh?!' Robin started to sniff the air 'This smell...!'

A bushy cat's tail whacked him in the face, filling his nose with the smell of cat fur.

"Achoo! You damn cat!"

Just then Moore came in with a full tray and sad face.

"What's wrong?" - he asked while trying to remove the cat hairs from his face and nose.

"It's Mark, he hasn't eaten again. I'm starting to wonder if he starves himself." she left the tray on the table and sat across Robin "So, you said you were going somewhere."

"Yes, I am going to the Black Order's HQ here in Britain. My teacher sent a letter before running away, leaving me alone in India." - he explained, squeezing the table at the end.

"I see. And what's your work going to be?"

"I'm going to be an Exorcist!"

"An exorcist? Like those priests going to homes, spraying water around and shouting 'BEGONE Demon!'?"

"No! It's different. You may not believe, like many people do due to some unknown reason, but demons do exist. They are weapons called Akuma, made by the Millenium Earl. We Exorcists have the power of Innocence, which is the only thing that can hurt and cleanse their souls. It's our work to save people and destroy Akuma." - he explained while showing her his left arm.

Just then the sound of the door opening sounded. A skinny man in a wheelchair had come and opened the door.

"Mark! What are you doing here? You should have called me if you wanted something!"

Mark said nothing as he lowered his head and started to tremble slightly. Moore was just going to get up and go to him when Robin pulled her behind him. His left eye was black with scope-like red pattern, the stitched scar had opened a bit, creating a dark-red almost black line. **(Again look up the pilot for a clearer image how it would look.)**

"Stay behind me!" - he shouted.

"Robin? What are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry but this is not the Mark you know. This is an Akuma!"

Like on cue a gun barrel came out of 'Mark' and shot at them a few times. The blast destroyed the wall and sent them flying into the church. They crashed with a loud boom.

"Ugh...what the...AH!" - more got out of the rubble and saw Robin holding a giant red bullet in his left hand.

"Are you fine, Officer Moore?" - he asked her with a smile.

"Am I fine? What about you?!" - she shouted.

'Good, looks like she didn't get infected by the virus.' - he sighed in relief.

"What's this bullet?" - she wanted to touch it but Robin stopped her.

"This bullet is made from an Akuma's 'blood'. It contains a deadly virus that kills anything. Just like your coleague. I have an Innocence, so I won't be affected." - he threw the bullet away.

Just then the stupid cat went after the bullet, not realizing it's dangerous. As it touched the bullet, black stars covered it's body and it turned to dust. A golden ball with wings flew out.

"Tim! I missed you!" - he cuddled and rubbed his face in it.

Just then a loud crashing and scraping was heard. The akuma had transformed inside the small kitchen and was strugling to get out. It had almost gotten out by now.

'What an idiot! Transforming like that and getting stuck. I know level 1s don't have their own will but come on!' - Robin thought while his right brow twitched.

"We have to run!" he pulled her up and pulled her towards the first floor.

===Somewhere else===

Leenalee and her two companions had went out and looked for more clues and eyewitnesses to be prepared for what might happen in the church. Most people were afraid to talk because they believed the curse would come to them too.

'Not much came from asking those people. At least we found that person they talked about in the bar. This helped a bit but the most curious thing was what most people said...' - finder 1 thought.

"...just like with priest Mark and his wife..." - Leenalee mumbled.

'What does that mean?' - she wondered.

"Maybe something happened with them?" (finder 2)

"Yeah! Maybe a relative of theirs has made a deal with the Earl and now the Akuma haunts the place! Let's go there and ask about..."

Boom! Crash!

Loud noise sounded through the empty streets.

"What was that?!" (finder 2)

"It came fron that direction!" - finder 1 pointed his finger.

"I'm going ahead! There may be an Akuma there! Make sure to keep the civilians away!" - Leenalee activated her boots and jumped over the buildings.

===Back at the church===

Robin and Moore had went down by the time the Akume squeezed out of the apartment.

"Hide here!" he pushed her behind a wall on the left "Tim, keep her safe!" - the golem bobbed and landed on her head.

Just then the doors burst open and the Chief along with a dozen or more policemen burst in.

"Ha! I knew there was somethin' fishy about you! You won't be able to escape now, boy!" - the chief shouted.

"You idiots! Run away! You'll die if you stay!"

"Hah!"

BOOOM!

A hole was blown in the church's wall and the akuma floated in. It's round, grotesque body slowly turning to face the people.

"What the hell is this?! Fire!" - he ordered as he took his gun and fired at the Akuma.

None of the bullets fazed it as it poined it's canons at them and shot a rain of bullets. Only their tappeted clothes remained.

"Officer, did your brother-in-law lose a person special to him, a woman?"

"Yyes...my sister died here on her wedding day with him. After that he lost his will to live."

"I see. So that's your sister's soul."

Moore looked at him questioningly.

"I know the pain they feel because I can see the souls of Akuma. I see a crying woman in a bride's dress, chained to that body, forced to kill and do the Earl's bidding against her will."

Tears fell down Moore's cheeks, barely holding back crumbling on the ground to cry.

"Ccan you save her?"

"Yes, I've sworn to free every Akuma's soul from the Earl's control and stop him!" - he said as he removed the fingerless glove, revealing dark-red scaly arm.

"Innocence Activate!" - he shouted and his hand glowed.

It became huge with razor-sharp claws, bone-like appearance, a green flame burning a palm lower than his shoulder and a cross on the back of the palm.

He looked at the Akuma and dashed towards it. The Akuma continuously shot bullets at him but he either dodged or deflected them. He then jumped high up and hit the Akuma, sending it crashing in the floor. He then pulled his left arm back, claws pointed at the fallen Akuma.

"May your soul rest in peace..."

He then slammed his claws down with such force it killed the Akuma instantly and shook the whole building.

"Thank you very much...tell her I'm sorry." - the ghost said before disappearing.

Officer Moore had just stood up when she and Robin heard cracks. The church had taken too much damage and was coming down.

'CRAP! I used too much of my physical strenght just now!' - Robin cursed.

Just then a huge piece of the ceiling was going to fall on officer Moore. He dashed towards her to save her. Although Tim could stop a bullet or two, a piece this big was too much for a figure with long pigtails came running in with amazing speed and took officer Moore outsude the crumbling church. Robin on the other hand ran towards the closest wall and used his leg to kick a hole through it, getting out safely.

Outside officer Moore was gently put down by Leenalee.

"Are you fine miss?"

"Yyes, I am." the church crumbled, leaving a pile of rubble "Robin, NO!" - Moore shouted.

'Robin?' she then noticed Timcampy 'Wait! Isn't that general Cross' golem? What's it doing here?'

"Cougcough! That was close!"

From the side of the church a boy covered in white dust came out, dusting himself with almost no result.

'Is this the Robin she talked about? Also...that arm.'

"Robin, you're fine!" - Moore was glad for her savior. Without him she would have died twice by now!

"Yeah, a bit dusty but I'm fine. Who are you?" - he asked Leenalee. His hand turned to normal.

"Oh, nice to meet you. My name is Leenalee Lee an Exorcisr from the Order!"

"Nice to meet you, my name is Robin Gray, call me Robin, I'm the new Exorcist. Sorry I was late and you had to come and look for me but I had a bit of trouble with the police due to a misunderstanding. It won't happen again!" - he introduced himself politely put firmly.

"Eh? I didn't come to look for you. I came because of the Akuma rumored to be here. Also, I haven't heard you were coming at all."

"Eh, really?!" - he was shocked.

The two finders finally came.

"Take the woman to the hospital and have her checked!" - finder 1 said to 2.

"Yes!" - he lifted the dazed officer Moore and caried her away.

Tim flew off her head and nestled inside Robin's white locks.

'The golem of Cross is with him, so he mustn't be lying...then why no one in HQ knew?...Ni-san!'

"I'm sorry but can you wait for a bit Robin? Can you give me the phone on your back? I don't have a golem with me." - she asked finder 1.

"Of course!." - he put the phone on the ground.

Leenalee dialed the number for HQ and called.

[Black Order, who is calling?]

"It's Leenalee Lee. Call my brother and tell him I have to tell him something important."

[OK. Wait a moment. I'll call Chief Komui in a bit...]

She waited a few minutes when her brothers voice came through the phone.

[Leenaleeeeee! Are you fine? You didn't get hurt, right? Do you want your ni-san to come and take you?]

"No, I'm fine, really! More importantly...You haven't done your work again!"

[Leenalee, why so sudden?!]

"Because here with me is the new exorcist, no one even knew about!"

[New exorcist? I haven't heard about new members.]

"You herd him." - she looked at Robin.

"Bbut my master sent a letter a few weeks informing the chief about my arrival!"

"Ni-san! You haven't read the mail again, have you?! It's Cross' disciple! he has his golem!"

[Eh, really?]

===At HQ===

"Chief, you have to find the letter, right now!" - Jhonny told him.

"Why should I?" - he sipped from his mug.

"Because Leenalee will probably take him with her, and you don't want some unknown person to travel with her, while she's alone, right?" - someone else cirped in.

"LEENALEEEEEEEEE! Come and help me!"

He dashed to his office with inhuman speed.

"Ah Leenalee, wait there a bit, your brother went to his office just now. He'll return soon."

[OK. We'll wait.]

Komui burst through the doors, a crumpled letter in his hand. How he didn't spill his coffee was a mystery.

"Read it!" - he saif to 65.

"Ahem...'Chief, I'm sendin' my stupid disciple, Robin Gray. Take good care of im. Signed Cross.' This is what it says."

"It looks like he was telling the truth." - Komui sipped from his mug again.

"Leenalee, the boy's telling the truth. Take him here when you finish the mission." -River told her.

[Oh, the Akuma's gone thanks to Robin. We're catching the mornig train at 6:30. See you later!] - she closed, leaving the others with gobsmacked expressions.

'That boy...Cross had never taken a disciple untill now. What's so special about him? I guess I'll find out when he comes.' - he sipped from his mug again.

===Back in London===

"Yosh, everything is fine now. Welcome, Robin, I hope we'll be friends!" - she extended her hand for a handshake.

"Me too!" - he shook her hand.

His master's warning from just before he disappeared came into his mind.

===Flashback===

-Somewhere in India-

"Listen now, stupid disciple! You'll be going to the Black Order HQ in Britain. I sent a letter to the Chief. This branch is the easiest to fit in and they'll accept you quickly, BUT don't let your guard down! Don't allow anyone know you're an Exorcist Akuma or you'll be done for! If the higherups hear, at best you'll die, at worst you'll be a guinea pig untill you die! That's if you aren't killed by someone with a grudge before that happens. Also don't use any of your Akuma abilities, unless there's no other way! And watch out for that seal! If you use too much energy at once, it may weaken or fall temporarily! You remember what happened then, don't you?"

"Yes, master!" - Robin was sitting in front of him.

"One last thing, don't allow them to examine your body. They will find out if they do!" - he took out Judgement and with evil glint aproached Robin.

"Wwhat are you doing?!"

"Cnocking you out.I'm never going back to that place!" - he then whacked him with the gun and cnocked him out for few hours.

===End===

'I'll do my best not to get caught!' - he thought with determination as he followed Leenalee and the finder.

He forgot his suitcase and had to return to get it, but other than that there were no other bumps on the road towards the Black order's HQ.


	4. Chapter 4

The journey to the Black order had been exhausting for both Robin and Leenalee. Robin was more mentally tired than physically because he was nervoust what may happen when they arrived.

'Calm down! You've been preparing for years for this exact moment. I'm not gonna run away and waste all the years in hell that was spent in training and torture go to waste!' - he thought and made a fist with his left hand.

Leenalee led him to a secret passageway to the Order because she was tired and knew Robin was a new Exorcist, a new part of the family.

"Come here! We have to board this lift and press the L button."

She got in and showed him how to work with the lift.

"Wow, what an amazing invention! I haven't seen such things anywhere else. The most advanced thing I had boarded untill now was a new model car I was shoved in...hehehe..." - he laughed hollowly at the end, looking away from her.

"Eh, shoved? What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing! Who came up with it?"

"Ah, it was my older brother. He didn't want for me to get wet or dirty, so he drilled this whole thing and built this automatic lift. It runs on electricity by the way. This is actually one of the very few inventions of his that work properly." - she whispered the last part but Robin heard it.

'Does that mean everything else goes awfully wrong? gulp...I don't want to get hurt, so I better stay away just in case.'

The lift finally stopped and its doors opened at a large lobby of sorts. Two lines of stone columns held the ceiling up, a lot of paintings and a long red carpet lined the room, making it look stylish, although a bit intimidating and dark. Robin noticed the guards next to the large doors on his right, which was the other entrance, look at him a bit strangely. They whispered and threw him glances. He got a bit nervous and fridgeted, it wasn't good for people to get suspicious, so he smiled as friendly as he could.

"We have to go to by brother's office now, to report about the mission and introduce you. Oh, also welcome to the Black order, your new home! I hope we all can get along!" she led him up the stairs "Here is the hearth of our organisation, well, at least the European part. There are other branches such as the American and Asian. Almost all exorcist take their orders from here, with small exceptions. Here's also a place you can rest and be yourself! Everyone gets along, like a big family, we're really close."

"Wow, it sounds great." 'A big family, huh?' - he thought and squeezed the medallion around his neck.

"Eh, a medallion? It's pretty! Do you have a picture in it?"

He realized what he was doing and snapped his head up to look at Leenalee, his eyes a bit guarded.

"AH! Sorry, you don't have to show or tell me if you don't want to!" she waved her hands around, frantically trying to fix the mood "I can be verry blunt sometimes, sorry!" - she bowed her head down.

"Nno, it's fine!"

"Rreally?"

"Yes, really!" - he then opened the lid, revealing a picture of a younger version of himself and a beautiful blonde girl.

"Wow, she's pretty, you are cute too! Who is she?"

"She's my older sister. This is the last picture we took together." - he sounded sad at the end.

"Oh, I'm very sorry!"

"No, you don't have to. It's been a long time already..."

They both stayed quiet untill they reached two doors that read Chief Komui Lee's Office.

"Here it is!" - she knocked and entered.

Robin looked to see a circular room that would have been put under the 'chaos' word in dictionaries. There were books, papers, folders and letters everywhere. On the desk in the other end was a sleeping figure of a man in white uniform. Leenalee walked to him and whispered in his ear.

"Nii-san, I'm gonna marry Jhonny tomorrow..."

"NOOOOOOOO! LEENALEE! I won't allow you! NEVER! I'm gonna kill that Jhonny octopus!" - he bolder up and started shouting.

"I was joking nii-san."

"You were? Thank God!" he latched on her midsection "I would never let you marry! My sweet Leenalee, your nii-san will protect you! Oh, who are you by the way?" - he looked at Robin, still hugging her.

"Nice to meet you! My name is Robin Gray, I'm honoured to meet you."

"Ah, Cross' disciple, nitce meeting you! No need to be SO formal!" he waived his hand dismissively "Now, come with me I have to check something with you."

"Ook." - he followed Komui relucantly.

Leenalee decided to stay and try help with the mess. Robin was led to a metal door that had a sanitary smell coming out of it.

'Oh, no. OK, stay calm! If you get nervous, they'll notice! Go with it and look natural!'

Komui opened the door, revealing, as Robin feared, a medical room.

"Sit there, please." - Komui pointed at a chair next to a metal table.

Robin did so and stayed on guard.

"So, Cross taught you?" - Komui asked, his back at Robin.

"Yes, he did."

"You seem good mannered, so I would trust you, for now. But... if you turn into an octopus like your master..." he turned around, holding a giant needle and a chainsaw "...I won't allow you to ever touch anything! Especially my Leenalee! Got it?" - he leaned closed, his angry face mere inches away from Robin's.

"YES! I got it!" - Robin scream-cried.

"Good!" he threw the scary machines and looked at Robin like nothing happened "Now, I want you to activate your Innocence."

Robin hodded, placed his arm on the table and commanded the Innocence to activate. In a second it turned into its bony white form. Komui looked at it curiously, knocked on it a few times and checked it over, even the place that was burning.

"Interesting, you don't see a lot of parasitic types. Very rare. Deactivate it please, I want to see how you hand is."

He deactivated it and rolled his heft sleeve up. His arm looked red and scaly at the joints, a pulsing cross and the place where the the red stopped were many stitches that connected it with the rest of his body.

"Hmm...you implanted it by an operation, right?" Robin nodded "Why, you could have put it in an item or a weapon, right?"

"No, we tried at first but id didn't work out, so master had it implanted in my arm."

"I see...now, let's go. I want you to meet someone." - Komui led him out of the room.

'Strange, usually an Innocence would be compatible either way with its accomodator, so why it didn't work with him? Also, those stitches...why are they still there?' - Komui wondered.

'Ugh, I hope he won't try and make me tell him about it...it was horrible.' - Robin rubbed his bicep.

===Flashback===

Robin was screaming and trashing around, his body strapped tightly to a hospital bed.

"Wwhat shall we do? Bring sedatives, painkillers?" - a nervous nurse asked her coleagues.

"No need! He'd burn through them in a second, also you may get hurt." - Cross said from the door as he walked towards the screaming boy.

"Get out, I'll deal with things here! Don't enter untill I come out, got it?!"

He glared at them and they ran out of the room. He wasn't known for glaring at women but he had to. He looked at the writhing form on the bed, the leather straps starting to tear a bit. He took out a bunch of talismans and sent them on his body. It was just in time as the stitched scar split open and black goo started to seep. A sharp, sleek metal horn rtarted to grow out of the hole. **(see the pilot chapter for image)** Robin's teeth had become razor sharp, cannies elongating, his left eye black and red. It spun rapindly all around. The talismans restricted him, and thakfully because Cross knew the straps would be unable to hold an Akuma donw, even if it was a level 1, not to mention Robin with the strenght and endurance like that of a tough level 3.

"Get hold of yourself, stupid disciple! Didn't you want this? You could have given up right after the sword or the other weapons we tried stung and burned you, but you decided for the transplant, so shut up! You are stronger than that!"

...

Inside his mind Robin struggled. The Innocence burned his body at the part it was stitched, because the arm started to fall off because his body tried to eject it. On other hand the Akuma program flared up when it came in contact with the Innocence. It tried to force him to transform, to destroy, to kill. He struggled and screamed as he pushed at the program, at the Akuma instincts, pushing them away but his strenght was weakening. Then, he heard his master's voice and pushed with even more determination.

...

Cross on the outside also looked worried. A drop of sweat had formed on his forehead.

'What the fucking hell is happening?!'

A minute ago some of the talismans' ends has started to blacken and fray. He could feel the dark matter inside Robin flare up more, it would soon break the seal.

'Hurry up boy!'

He got ready for the worst, one of his hands lowering towards Judgement. If Robin indeed went out of control, he would have to kill him this time.

...

Meanwhile Robin felt the pressure on him increasing, his control and strenght decreased by the second. In a sudden burst he was propelled back into his subconsciousness.

...

The talismans suddenly became black and burned in black fire. The restrains broke and Robin's body jumped out of bed. Hand and feet transformed into wicked claws, his left side of the face all black and gray, a red strak and a seal running down to the chin. The red and black eye focused on him, teeth bared and left hand hanging limply. The place where it had been sewed was sizzling.

"Damn it!"

With a roar Robin was going to attack when he doubled in pain and clutched his head. Screaming more and kicking on the floor as a spot near the centre of his forehead swelled and popped, more black goo flowed out of it. Cross jumped away and looked with caution, his gun out of the holster. One las scream and Robin's body slumped, falling into a blissfull dream.

"Damn, stupid disciple! Why do you always make such messes?! Now, I have to clean all this goo up!"

He shouted and cursed but was inwardly happy Robin made it. That boy reminded him too much of his friend for his own good.

...

Robin floated in the darkness.

'No, no, no! I can't let this happen!'

He saw a faint light, a spark floating in front of him. From that light he felt the warmth he felt the first day the Innocence choose him as an accomodator. It reminded him of home, of family. He stretched desparately at it.

"I won't give up!" - he grasped it with his left hand.

The light then fused with his arm, forming a giant claw with a cross and green burning flame. He then charged at the darkness and at the force that pushed him back. He swung the claw and hit it.

"I won't allow you to control me! I'm my own person, I have my own will and I WILL take my own decisions! I will fight and save all the souls suffering inside the Akuma!"

CRACK! Crack...crackle...

The black force started to crack and break the more he pushed. With one last hit it completely shattered and disappeared. He felt relief. It was like some sort of invisible shackles that had held him had broken. He sighed in relief, no longer in pain he fell into a blissfull sleep of his time before his parents and the real Robin had died.

...

When Robin woke up his head hurt like one og the steam trains had passed through it.

"I see you are awake stupid disciple." - Cross' voice sounded from the corner of the room.

"Good morning." - he sat up in the bed and stretched.

"It's noon. You've been sleeping for almost two days. Now, I see you are fine, so dress up! We've stayed here long enough!" - he tossed a set of clothes in Robin's face.

Robin got out of bed and waited.

"What are you waiting for, boy?"

"For you to go out. I can't dress up with a man looking at me!"

"Oh, quit yapping! If you haven't noticed it, you are a BOY right now! So quit acting like a girl. You may be an Akuma but now you are also an accomodator, which means things will change for you. Who knows, maybe you would even need to lear to go to the toilet and bath like a boy."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Ha! Like I know! There's no manual about 'How to take care of an accomodator Akuma' as much as I know, so it's possible. Now get dressed or I'm leaving you here!"

Robin blushed and dressed with Cross in the room. He was still a bit flushed even after they exited the hospital.

===End===

"We're here! Watch where you step!"

Komui's warning snapped him out of his musings. Robin carefully stepped on the metal platform and grabbed the guardrails as it descended. He was a bit nervous. It was like they were going down a bottomless pit. After a while the platform stopped.

"We're here."

"Here? But there's n-!" - Robin was interrupted by translucent tentacles that wrapped around his limbs.

He was lifted up in the air as more tentacles appeared and restrained him. He panicked and squirmed. He wasn't afraid of falling, mind you, he was an Akuma and could float down slow enough not to die even in human form. He may be unable to fly unless transforming his back to use his wings but still could use his Innocence to reduce the impact. He was worried they had discovered him or that they will discover what he was.

"Wha! Let me go!"

"Don't struggle. I'm just going to check something." - an eyeless face appeared and said.

Robin got even more worried and struggled more. He felt the tentacles doing something at his left hand. He pulled to no avail, commanding his Innocence to activate in the end. It caused him a bit of pain and his stitches started to itch.

"Robin-kun! Don't worry Hevlaska is just cheking you sichronisation rate with your Innocence!"

He heard Komui's words and decided to trust him, he relaxed but didn't deactivate his Innocence just in case.

"10...25...40...69...70...89%!" - she counted and lowered him on the platform.

"So, how was he Hevlaska? Good?"

"Yes, his sinchronisation is 89%. Sorry I scared you like that."

"Nno problem!" he deactivated his Innocence "I just didn't expect it."

"Any prediction to make?" - Komui asked her.

"I have to say only one thing. He will be an Exorcist we have never seen before and may not see ever again. he's sure to change the world in the future."


	5. Chapter 5

Guuuguuuuurrrr!

"Mmha...?"

Robin opened bleary eyes and looked around the room. The sun, shining through the window on the left side of the bed, had temporaryly fogged his eyesight.

'Where am I? I don't remember having the money for a room like this...AH!'

He remembered the events from the past few days and slapped his forehead.

'I'm such an idiot!'

He pinched himself to check if he's not sleeping but he felt it and smiled.

'I finally became an Exorcist!'

He stood up and looked at the mirror on the wall across the bed. He looked himself over. He had grown a bit the past few years and gained a bit of muscle but he was still short and looked weak. His left arm still itched a bit from the previous day's events. He scratched at the stitches and smiled pleasantly in relief. It usually didn't itch, bother or hurt him after he got used to it and the synchronisation rose but it would sometimes. Like for instance, when he overused it and it started to sting him, when he was in contact with another Innocence or a bunch of them it started to tingle him and when it got stimulated/resonated it itched him. The last time it had hurt him was while he fough a group of 3 level 1 Akuma in Lihtenstein a few years back, he still shivvered when he remembered how it hurt and he screamed at those times.

Guuuuuuuuuurrr! - his stomach growled more.

He sighed and got dressed. Timcampy was sleeping on top of the nightstand inside one of the beanies he used to hide his hair with during winter.

"Tim, come on, get up! We're going for a breakfast..."

The magical words woke up the sleeping ball and made it circle him happyly. After he settled in Robin's hair, the boy went out to get breakfast. He walked and walked, and walked, and reached a dead end.

'Eh?...This was supposed to be the way...don't tell me...I'M LOST!'

He turned around, as he was about to get out of the coridor he colided with someone and fell on his bottom.

"Guh!" - a deep male voice sounded.

"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't watching!" - he bowed out of habbit gained from his teacher's lessons.

"Cheh! Next time look where you are going! Stupid shorty."

A tick mark appeared on Robin's forehead but he held it back.

"Excuse me, but...how did you call me?" - his face darkened.

"I called you short? Who are you by the way? A new scientist or a cleaner?"

"I'm an Exorcist! You damn blockhead!" - Robin shouted, his limit of tolerance passed. This guy just rubbed him the wrong way.

"Who are you calling a blockhead, stupid moyashi?!"

"YOU! Who else Mr. Japman?! Or is someone hidden in that ridiculously long ponytail of yours?!"

"No. I doubt there is a person smaller than you anywhere near here!"

"Says the girly Bishounen! Yea, I know some Japanese yaroudomo!"

They glared as lightning passed between them.

"AH! Kanda, Robin, good morning! What are you doing here?" - Leenalee appeared.

"Ah, good morning! I was searching for the cafeteria when this guy bumped into me." - he threw a glare at Kanda.

"Cheh! Shut up Moyashi! I'm going somewhere else!"

He then left, Robin and Leenalee exchanging glances.

"Well, want to come with me? I'm also going to the cafeteria." - she smiled kindly at him.

After another embarrasing growl from his stomach, he nodded hadn't eaten anything since the previous day's lunch. After all that happened after arriving he hadn't been in the mood to eat. Timcampy jumped up and started circling and nuzzling her.

"Traitor!" Robin murmured "So, who was that guy? He was very rude."

"Oh, that's Kanda, he's also an Exorcist. He may act like that but he's a nice person. Just give him some time and I know you'll become friends with him!"

"If you say so..."

As soon as they entered the cafeteria Robin and Timcampy headed towards the cook at neckbreaking speed. Some of the finders wondered how he can be so fast but chalked it up to Exorcist thing. They've seen many strange things during their career in the Black Order.

"Oh, a new face! And a cute one to boot. Welcome! What would you like?" - a tanned pink-haired man asked him.

"Oh, hello. I would like 4 plates of pancakes, 6 boiled eggs, a dozen buttered toasts, a big plate of bacon and a bottle of milk." Tim bit him on the ear but light enough no not cause it bleed, after all he wanted Robin to be safe too "Oh, and 4 slices of grilled cheese and a porkchop."

"A big orded...You sure you can eat that?" Robin nodded "Good! Wait a bit and I'll make it fory you."

After a while a small cart was filled with food.

"Here you go dear. Enjoy the meal and don't hesitate to ask for anything you want, I'll prepare it!"

"Thakn you a lot Mr..."

"My name's Jerry, everyone calls me that."

"Oh, thank you verry much for the food!"

"Such good manners! Have a nice meal dear."

Robin sat on an empty table and put all the food on it. He pushed the porkchop and cheese towards Tim and said a quick thanks. After that they both dug into their food with gutso. Leenalee came a bit later and stared as neither Robin nor Timcampy looked like big eithers. Also the fact that Tim ate food.

"So, do you like it here?" - she asked as she sat on the other end, facing Robin.

"Yes, it's great! Everyone's nice...except _some_ people." - he looked angryly at where Kanda was eating his soba in the corner.

"Don't worry, he's always been a big grump. Although, this is the first time he's had a shouting match with someone."

" _Really?_ " - he asked sarcastically.

"Yes, usually he threatens to either cut you or skewer you on Mugen, his Innocence, while death-glaring at said person."

She had a carefree expression on her face while ating her breakfast. They talked a bit more and she explained him what the Order did and what each person'r role was.

"Robin-kun, after you finish come with me. My brother will give you your uniform and assign you a mission."

"A mission?"

"Yes, it's a bit unusual for a newcomer to go on one just after he's arrived but we're kinda short on hands and my brother will be sending me out later today to help some finders. Just try and you'll manage, I know it!"

"Thank you Leenalee."

===Komui's office===

In the cleaner office stood Komui. Robin had arrived earlier and had put his exorcist coat on. Komui was explaining him what was required of him.

Knocknock.

"Ah, your partner for this mission! Enter!"

The door opened to reveal a scowling Kanda. Their eyes locked and they glared.

""You what are you doing here Moyashi/Bakanda?! What did you call me?!""

"Oh, so you know eachother? Good then, no need to introduce you to eachother. As a new recruit Kanda here will acompany you on your first mission. You have to go to the city of Mater. It's been abandoned for a long time but finders stumbled on it a few weeks ago. In there they found an Innocence, the so-called Ghost of Mater. You have to retrieve it as fast as possible. The last time we heard from the finders there were no Akuma but that may change at any time. Now, you go before the Akuma take the Innocence!"

"Hn!" (Kanda)

"Yes, sir!"

Robin hurried after Kanda. They left and Jumped on a train passing near. It was Robin's first time jumping on a train in mid-travel. He had to chase after trains but never like that.

"Won't we get in trouble?" - Robin asked Kanda.

"No, we as Exorcist can ride for free. All expenses are taken care of by the Order."

"OK. I got it."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Toma. I'm the Finder assigned to lead you to Mater." - a Finder with bandaged face and a phone on his back greeted them.

"Nice to meet you too! My name is Robin."

Kanda just grumbled and went to their compartment.

"So, when did you become accomodator?" - Robin asked.

"None of your buisness!"

"I'm trying to start a conversation. Jeez! I have been since 1..10! Yeah, ten years old."

"Great. Do you want a reward?"

"Can't you at least not be so sarcastic? Why did you join the Order? I've seen many people refuse it at first."

"Cheh! I joined in order to stop the Earl and the Akuma."

"Good, this is more like a conversation. I joined because I wanted to save the Akuma and..."

"Heh! How ridiculous!"

"What? What's ridiculous?!"

"Your reson of course. Akuma don't deserve salvation. They are mindless, mercyless, killing machines! All of them should be destroyed and disappear! The Earl too, to not be able to create more of those damn monsters!"

Every word Kanda said was like a nail that hurt Robin and made him angrier.

"Look, I..."

"Keep quiet Moyashi. That's enough blabbering. I like it quiet while traveling. I also don't like being all friendly with cursed people." - Kanda threw a glance at his hair.

"It's natural! Yes, it's true I am cursed but it has nothing to do with the hair, so stop staring Bakanda!"

"Don't call me that Moyashi! I'll cut you to shreds!" - unsheathing Mugen slightly.

"Oh, finaly you hate me as much as the others! What an honor! I tried to be friendly out of the fact we'll be coleagues, good manners and the fact Leenalee told me to try! So, Bakanda, I'm going out in a more desirable company!" - Robin sat up and sat outside with Toma.

Kanda's brow twitched because of the nickname but in the end he also settled to glaring out of the window. Robin on the other hand was having a nice conversation with Toma. He used his knowledge on the city to learn more about the mission.

===The city of Mater===

After a long travel our three heroes arrived on a hill overlooking mater.

"So, this is Mater? The city abandoned by God..." (Robin)

BOOOM! Tatatatatata!

Suddenly explosions and the sound of fireing sounded all over the city. Three bulbous shapes rose up in the sky.

"Akuma!"

"Mr. Toma, find a safe road and help the others." (Robin)

"Make sure the Innocence is safe! We'll deal with the Akuma!" - Kanda ordered as he rushed at them.

Robin activated his Inocence and followed behind. As he got closer his eye activated, stitched skin pulling back a bit and eye becoming red with black sclera. Kanda was already slashing one of the Akuma. Robin jumped up using the old buildings and also attacking an Akuma. He swung his arm down at it. It flew down and crashed in the grownd.

'Sometimes it's good to have superhuman strenght.' - Robin thought as he landed a few metres away from it.

Without waiting he attacked the downed monster and cut it's head off.

 _"Thank you..."_ \- the soul of a man said before it disappeared.

Kanda had also defeated his opponent. He landed and looked at Robin.

"OI! Moyashi, what's up with the eye?"

"My eye always does that when close to Akuma. With it I see the sould trapped inside."

Kanda stared at him for a while and decided not to say anything. He instead focused his attention on the last remaining Akuma. It looked a bit diferent, with more canons and shape like a ball. It was a few hundret metres away from their position and it was still shooting, presumably at the Finders ot the Ghost.

"Damn Akuma!" - Kanda ran at it, sword ready to attack.

Robin followed, more woried for the people than the Akuma. He got closer to it and the place where it was shooting.

"Guaaaaah!" - a Finder screamed and turned into dust.

Kanda payed little to no attention and went to attack the Akuma. Robin, however, noticed something unnerving. His eye saw the soul writhing in pain, changing shape into a more inhumane shape, bound by bandages.

"Oh, no! Kanda, watch out!"

Kanda heard him and stopped in his tracks. He looked around, expecting to see a surprize attack but nothing came. He glared at Robin but just then the Akuma scrrched and it's shape started to pulse and got distorted. Suddenly in constricted and from within in emerged a new Akuma. It looked more human and a bit like a clown.

"HEHEHEHEEEE! I'm heeere!"

"What?! What the heck is this Akuma?!" (Kanda)

"I-It talks..." (Toma)

"Lala..."

"Guzol!" - Lala hugged him, worry on her face.

"It's a level 2! What a bad luck. I never imagined I'll see the transformation happening right in front of me. This'll get a lot more dificult now..." - Robin steeled himself for the upcoming confrontation.

He knew from previous experience that evolved Akum would always have a special power and consciousness, which made then quite a bit harder to be dealt with.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wwhat is this?" - Lala asked while trembling.

"Damn! The Akuma evolved! We'll have to take you to safety." - Toma pulled them, making sure Guzol can keep up.

"Why are you so slow?! Hurry up, you are useless here either way Finder!" - Kanda shouted and attacked the Akuma.

'Idiot! You don't leave potential Exorcists or Innocence shards alone! What if there's another Akuma hiding nearby?!' - Robin glared at Kanda.

Robin ran with all he had, he even used some of his superhuman speed to reach the samurai. Kanda was about to engage the Akume when Robin shot himself at him and tackled him. They both fell to the grownd and folled for a few metres.

"Gahaha! Lil Exorcist runnin' away from me? Oh, my, I must be sooo scawy! HAHAHAHA!" - the Akuma teased from the sky.

Menwhile Robin had gotten up and dragged Kanda behind a wall, hiding from the Akuma temporaryly.

"I think we're safe for now." - he wiped a bit of dust from his face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing stupid Moyashi?!" - Kanda scream-whispered.

"I'm saving your and everyone's life Bakanda! Don't you know that once an Akuma evolves it not only gains new skills but becomes more cunning?! He could easyly take you out by self-destructing! Trust me, I've seen those. They detonate themselves before being slain in last effort to take whomever is close with them!"

Kanda thought about it for a bit but glared again.

"You may know a lot but that doesn't mean you'll survive till this year's end! Don't get in my way and make sure to take the Innocence! Nothing else matters."

"Damn you Bakanda! Don't you care about the lives of the others?! Doesn't saving lives mean anything to you? It's an Exorcist's duty!"

"Some Finder and two others, one is not even a real human, why should I worry over them. I kill Akuma, that's all. You go with them and make sure the Innocence is brought to the Order."

He then ran out of their hiding spot to look for the Akuma that had hidden itself by now. Robin cursed and opened his cursed eye.

 **(Yes, his eye activates automatically when close to Akuma, just like in the original. The difference is that he can also open it by his will, even if there are no Akuma nearby, this comes from the pilot chapter. He doesn't do it because it exhausts him to keep it open on his own. If he forces it open for too long, he will start to hurt there, in extreme cases bleed and be unable to open it at all untill it has healed/rested properly.)**

He had to find the others and keep them safe while looking for the Akuma. His eye could see a longer distance now, hence seeing the Akuma from far away, he knew it'll probably be sore for a while but the most important thing for him was making sure the others were safe. He found Toma leading two other people inside a half-destroyed building, no Akuma could be seen nearby, so he deactivated his eye and followed them inside.

"Who's there?!" - Toma asked, taking a defencive stance in front of the girl and puppet?, man?.

Robin didn't know how to call it but he was sure it was human.

"It's me, Robin. Are you alright?"

Lala gasped seeing his weapon but was quickly calmed by Toma.

"We are fine, for now. And this are Lala and Guzol, the ghost of Mater." - Toma introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you Mr, miss..." Robin bowed quickly "Now it's not a good time. Follow me and I'll make sure to keep you safe. I can see Akuma and can lead you to a safer place. All I ask you to trust me and help with the layout of the town, after all you had lived here for a long time."

"As long as Lala's safe, I'll do whatever I !" - Guzol started coughing violently behind his mask.

"We don't have much time! Where is the safest place you can think of?" - Robin asked Lala.

"Tthe undergrownd! The city built undergrownd is the safest place in here. There's an entrance a few hundred metres west from here."

"Good, lead the way! Toma, please take care of Guzol, I'll be watching for the remaining Akuma. Go!"

They followed Lala, hiding, ducking behind low walls and stopping at crossroads. When Robin activated his eye they looked at him a bit strangely but when he explained they accepted it.

===With Kanda===

He was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, trying to find the Akuma. he suddenly saw a glimpse of it and stopped. It was too dangerous to attack it from air, so he jumped down on the road and snuck towards it. He stuck as close to the wall as possible. He peeked behind the corner and saw the clown-like Akuma there. He got ready to attack.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are~...I'll cats youuu threeee!"

At this moment Kanda attacked and slashed the Akuma in two. He saw about to sigh but a clawed hand attacked him from the back. He dodged but got scratched, nothing serious.

"Ooooh! Is the widdle Exorcist bleedin'?"

"What?! How the hell are you even alive?!"

Just then Kanda noticed that on the grownd was just a skin of an Akuma and a bunch of rocks.

"Hehahahaha!" - it laughed maniacally with glee.

Kanda growled and attacked but it dodged. He slashed again and the Akuma countered with it's sharp claws. Due to the force of the impact all the dust and sand on the street was propelled up, forming a thick cloud. The Akuma disappeared in the dust, leaving Kanda looking around, trying to find the monster. Suddenly a hand of someone appeared, it had the Exorcist uniform on.

"MOYASHI! Why are you here?!"

He was going to shout more but stopped due to shock. There was another him standing there, the only difference was the crazed smile. Kanda was too shocked to react on time as it attacked. He was stabbed in the stomach by a clawed hand, it then swiped to the side, cutting half his torso open. He cursed in his mind and slashed Mugen at the impostor but didn't even scrape him. Clutching his torn stomach he swayed, poot leaking on the old pavement.

"Aya...I missed? But I guess it'll be an easy job killing you now. After you're gone, I'm gonna kill the other two and get the Innocence. The Millenium Earl will be sooo happy with me!" - the imostor commented.

"What the hell are you?"

"I'm a level 2 of course! You are so stupid for an Exorcist! Hehaha! Don't you know an Akuma gains a special ability after evolving? yet yu attacked me head on? After I evolved from my previous, slow and dumb form, I've gained the ability to copy the appearance of everything and wear it like a second skin! Thanks for making my job easier Mr Ex-or-cist!"

'So that's how it wasn't hurt! I destroyed a masked pile of stones instead if it! Damn!'

The Akuma was about to decapitate him when suddenly a long and glowing bullet was shot at it's direction. It dodged the fatal blow but it's leg got nicked, the flesh and fake skin there burned.

"Hisss!" - it hissed, agony on the fake Kanda's face.

It jumped up and escaped to heal it's injury. It wouldn't have been able to move as well with the back of it's leg like that, so it choose a strategical retreat for a moment.

'Damn! I'll kill em all when I fix my leg. Just wait you'll all die, you damn EXORCISTS!'

Kanda was confused as he looked at the now evaporating projectile and the direction it came from.

'Is there another Exorcist here? No, it's impossible! There were no other free Exorcists, only the...the Moyashi! But his arm is a claw!'

He got his answer came in the form of a slightly panting Robin, his claw now transformed in a canon.

"You BAKA! Idiotic bastard with a candy cane up your ass! I warned you but NO! Mr. Experienced didn't listen to me! I've seen what a level 2 is capable of for Christ's sake! At least try to listen!" - all traces of fatigue and worry disappeared from his face.

Robin whacked him a few times on the head and bitch slapped him on his left cheek, he made sure to use enough force to make him hurt but not kill him or open his injuries even more.

He, as an Akuma had inhuman stamina and strenght. Even a light hit of his could kill a human on spot, that's why Robin was forced to control his strenght and fake fatigue when needed. He could still get tired after using too much energy up or run at max speed for a week due to his special condition. But don't worry, after a meal and 2 hours of sleep tops he would be fully recovered.

Robin sighed, tore a piece of Kanda's cloak and bandaged him. Kanda scouled.

"Oh, take a break! Be glad I'm even saving you. I'm bringing you to the others, so try not to move too much."

"How..."

"I can see the souls of Akuma, baka. Now shut up."

Robin hauled Kanda on his back and carried him. Kanda was clinging to Mugen like a lifeline. His eyes slowly began to fog up, everything was a blur of sounds and figures to the samurai. He was so out of it by the time he was brough to the undergrownd that he didn't even notice the green sparks Mugen made as it touched Robin's right arm's bare skin. Robin just ignored the light sting and headed for the undergrownd chamber Toma and the other two were hidden. Timcampy had been left to watch over them. Robin knew Tim can get them out safely if needed.

"I brought him! How are you? How's Guzol holding up?"

"Not well. He's getting weaker...I don't know how long he'll last." - Toma said grimly.

Lala had removed her cloak to make a more comfortable place for Guzol to lay, his head in her lap.

"Hold on just a bit more, Guzol." - she was on the verge of tears.

On the way down he had tripped on a loose stone and fell down. After that he couldn't stand up and had to be carried to the chamber by Robin.

"Kanda's wounded and needs better treatment. Toma, I leave him in your hands! I'll keep watch for that level 2. Trust me, I won't let you die on me, I promise!" - Robin said.

He stood up and started circling them in case the Akuma launched a surprise attack. And it did. Toma had jusr re-patched Kanda's wounds as a rumbling sound came from above. Robin activated his weapon as the ceiling broke and fell down. Robin swatted whatever came their way when suddenly his eye activated. The Akuma had disguised itseld as a boulder but that didn't work on Robin. His claw turned to its gun form and he shot. The monster abandoned it's second skin, dodging all the bullets.

"Thooose bullets! Youuuuuu, you shot me!" - it screeched in anger, none of the previous taunting in its voice.

"Yes, and I'll free your soul! Rest in peace!"

He shot at the Akuma and it dodged most of the light bullets, some hit it and slowed it down. Robin turned his arm into a sword and used his superhuman speed to appear in front of the Akuma in an instant. he knew he risked it by using aven a bit of his Akuma abilities but he had to finish the fight as quickly as possible.

"What the-!" - the sword slammed into the Akuma, sending it crashing through the wall.

It crashed through several more, although unseen by the others, before skidding on the floor of what looked like an underground park. The Akuma's left hand was missing and it's torso and right one were badly cut.

'What the heck?! This strenght isn't one a human should posses!' - it thought as it slowly rose to it's feet.

It suddenly heard the light tap of feet landing on the floor behind it. it was turning around to cut down whoever it was before a sword light flashed. The Akuma was frozen for a few seconds before it's two halves split and it disintegrated, it's soul free. In the park the only figure left was Robin. Due to the high speed and sudden stop, his hair and hood had covered his head. He fell to his knees and panted. Using his Inocence, cursed eye and Akuma powers so much in a short amount of time had exhausyed him and weakened the seal on his forehead a bit. His stitched left side had opened a bit more than it would when using the eye. The faint trace of black-gray flesh and a small tip of a horn peeking a fer milimetres from his human skin. He breathed deeply and calmed himself. Slowly the horn retracted and the stitched scar looking like it always did.

"Phew! It's over, finally!" - he breathed out in relief.

Robin stood up on shaky legs and stumbled back to the chamber where the others were waiting.

With relief he saw Kanda sleeping, still recovering from his injury. how he had survived almost being cut in half was a mystery to the whitehaired Exorcist. Seeing him return safely Toma sighed in relief and called HQ. He couldn't get them to send medics due to the lame excuse of 'Leave him sleep and he'll be fine in a few days.' . Robin had also heard their answer even though Toma tried to be quiet.

'How can they say something like that?! That guy may be a monster when it comes to fighting but he's still human!' - Robin fumed.

"Lala..."

"Guzol! Don't talk, you'll be fine!"

"...can you please sing me? One last time, please?"

"OK! I will sing you untill the end." - she looked at Robin and he nodded.

She then began to sing a beautiful song that almost made Robin cry. he didn't because the sound was lightly laced with Innocence, which made him have a dull headache.

His Innocence might no longer hurt him and he had a certain imunity towards Innocence but it still made him uncomfortable. His hairs would raise when he's closer that 1 metre from an activated Innocence, how much they raised depended on how powerful it was, it would also sting him if he touched it with bare skin. Especially attacks that affected a large area like soundwaves were a pain for him. He would always feel them as long as he was within their range. His Innocence and imunity made sure he wouldn't die or start bleeding but it still hurt him.

He went to the surface under the guise he wanted some fresh air. After he went out, he could no longer feel the headache but still heard the song. Robin sat on the stone steps and listened as Lala sang her last song for Guzol into the starry night. By the time the sun rose she had stopped. Guzol had died in peace with a smile on his face. Lala had also lost her life-like appearance. With regret Robin opened her and took the Innocence out with his gloved had and put it in a special contained. With Toma's help he made a grave and buried Guzol and Lala together. By noon they were done and returned to check on Kanda. To their surprise he was awake and standing, waiting for them on the chamber's entrance. After explaining to him what happened Kanda just ched.

"If we're done, why are we here then?! Let's go!"

Robin and Toma sighed and shook their heads. In three more hours the three of them boarded the train that would take them to HQ.

"Moyashi."

"Yes, Bakanda."

"Thanks." - he mumbled.

"Ah? What did you say again Bakanda? I couldn't hear youuu!"

"I won't repeat it again, stupid Moyashi!"

===In the Black Order===

As soon as they arrived Kanda and Robin were dragged off by Komui towards the Infirmary. Robin managed to get out of there first after Komui looked him over for injuries. Kanda on the other hand was strapped on a hospital bed, yelling and cursing Komui.

On Komui's instructions Robin went to deliver the newly aquired Innocence to hevlaska for storage.

'Thankfully escaped! Who knows what might have happened if he decided to take blood or something...' - Robin thought.

He went down and delivered the Innocence. As soon as he was done, he gorged himself on Jerry's tasy cooking, returning a mountain of empty plates. After that he returned to his room and prompty collapsed on his bed, falling asleep instantly. An angry Tim came out of his hood and settled on his makeshift nest on the nightstand.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a suspicious and dark alley. An adult would stay clear out of it, unless he had buisness there, but for a young boy it was a must see place, especially after seeing a strange man enter it. Jean was currently patrooling the city on his own because his friend Leo couldn't come. His mom had died recently, so he had been depressed. Jean on the other hand decided to try and keep the city safe on his own for now.

'A suspicious old man sighted! Better check out...' he checks his pockets and finds 2 of his garlic bombs 'This should be enough.'

He silently creeps into the alley and goes the same way as the man. He hears talking of two, no three diferent people. He looks behind the corner to just see a metal-looking skeleton split the man's head in two and starts to squeeze in, in the backgrownd was the purple elf dude, more commonly known as the Millenium Earl.

"Happy birthday my little Akuma!" - he says with a glee and flies away with an umbrella.

Jean tries to silently back away but kicks a rock and the Akuma hears him. He turns around and starts running.

"AKUMA! It's an Akumaaaa!" - he shouts to warn the people on the street but they only look at him and do nothing.

A crowd gathers. Meanwhile, a white haired Exorcist was munching on a sandwich when he sees the crowd.

'What's happening...! This is the stench of blood mixed with Akuma oil! There must be one near!' - Robin goes closer to take a look.

"...It's Jean again. That boy shouldn't cry wolf all the time." - a middle-aged man says.

"What's happening?" - Robin asks.

"Oh, you must be new here then. Well, Jean here" he points at the brown-haired boy with a pilot hat "thinks there are things such as demons. He and his friend would always get into trouble."

"I see..."

"Haha...we were just playing, role acting, you know. There's nothing." - a hooded man grabs Jean from behind and somehow manages to convince the crowd to leave.

Jean struggles to escape as the Akuma started to reveal itself. Suddenly a light flashes and the Akuma's head is split in two. Jean looks and sees Robin, he realizes Robin's an Exorcist because of his uniform and relaxes.

"So, yer an Exorcist, huh whitey?"

"Yes, and don't call me whitey. Where do you live? I'll escort you and maybe you can tell me why that Akuma was targeting you."

"Fine. Sounds fair." Jean tried to be nonchalant but he was still a bit scared from the encounter "I'm Jean, by the way, one of this city's protectors! And what's yer name Mr Exorcist?"

"I'm Robin."

"Nice to meet ya! But...to be honest, I expected Exorcists to be more like...not...you know..." Jean gestures at Robin's whole body " They always sounded more macho."

"You seem to know a lot about Exorcists."

"Yeah! My pops works in the Black Order, he's a scientist! Jake Russel, you must have heard of him!"

"Hm...I don't think I know him. Maybe heard his name here and there?"

"Geh! How can you say that?! You could have at least pretended!" - Jean pouted.

"Sorry! I just don't like lying..." Robin apologised '...but I have to.' - he thought, a troubled look showing for an instant on his face.

"Jeez, it's nothing. You don't need to apologize."

"Ah! By the way, why was that Akuma targeting you and not everyone else? There must be a reason."

"Yes! You may not believe it but I saw the Earl!"

Robin stiffened and stopped moving.

"T-the Millenium Earl...?"

"Yes, here I'll draw him for you!"

Jean took out a notepad and a pen, scribbling on it for a while.

"Tada! Here he is! I bet if we spread this and tell people, it'll easier for people to know what to look out for!" - Jean showed him his sketch.

It looked BAD and squiggly, but the rough shape and looks were that of the Earl.

"Jean, this is serious! If it's spread that you havseen him, you may be targeted!"

"Feh, no worries! I can deal with evil guys esyly! Me and my friend Leo go on patrols all the time!"

"No! You can't! You have to stay safe and be careful! How are you even going to stop an Akuma or the Earl himself if he decides to come after you?!"

"Like this! ONION SUPER BOMB!" - Jean threw something and it exploded.

In the cloug of concentrated onion extract Robin was coughing and his eyes were red and teary. As Robin struggled with the gas, Jean ran away towards his home.

'I'll show them! I'll get the Earl with my bombs!'

===With Robin===

'Where did he go?! I have to find him before something bad happens to him!'

Robin ran through the streets, asking about the boy. It had gotten pretty late and the sun was setting. He passed a corner and halted. His eye had activated and he was now seeing five level 1 Akuma souls. They were together and apatently heading in the same direction.

'There is probably a reason for this...JEAN?!'

Robin had a bad feeling and they often weren't for nothing.

'Where?! Where could he be?! I have to find him.'

Robin suddenly had an idea, he hid and followed the Akuma. After a while his eye picked up a few more level 1s. He observed the general direction they were heading to.

'The west side of town...where could it be quiet and empty but not suspicious place for a kid to be cornered...! The cemetary! If I remember correctly, there was a cemetary. I just hope I'm not too late...'

Robin climbed up the wall and decided to travel on the roofs.

===With Jean===

"Leo! Don't trust him, he's the Earl!"

"I'm afraid your friend is no longer here boy..." the Earl opened his umbrella and floated up "Bye, bye! And make sure to dispose of him nicely!" - he waved as he disappeared from the night sky.

At this moment Leo turned into an Akuma and pointed all it's guns at Jean.

"Watch out!" - somebody cried out.

A blur sweeped down and took Jean away just in time. The guns fired and left deep craters in the pavement. Next thing Jean knew was that he was a few metres to the side, in the hands of a twin-tailed girl. She put him down gently.

"Stay here while I deal with this Akuma."

Just then he saw that her boots were actually not normal and were glowing. The Akuma turned and decided to shoot at them again but she was faster. She jumped and was in front of it in an instant. One kick, second heel kick and the Akuma split in two, promptly being destroyed.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asks as she approaches the now crying Jean "You weren't hit by anything, right?"

"N-Nno...bbut Leo. He...he became and Aakuma! I-I thought he knew...we kept the town under watch together...I told him about the Ear bbut...why did he-?!"

"Maybe he was sad. So sad that he lost all logic and that's why he made a deal with the Earl..." Lenalee kneeled in front of him and hugged him.

Just then someone jumped over the fence and landed on a wet patch of grass near a grave. Both of them looked towards the new visitor.

"Robin!" - Lenalee was happy to see her companion.

"Lenalee, Jean! Phew, you were fine..." suddenly his eye activated " Oh, no! They came here faster than expected. Lenalee, prepare for battle!" - Robin activated his Innocence.

...

Lenalee had seen his eye activate only once before while they traveled and knew there were Akuma near. Nevertheless, it still looked unnatural to her, how the stitched up skin opened just slightly whenever Robin used his eye. Even she didn't understand why, but she was a bit creeped out by it.

'It looks kinda like a hole that hasn't been completely closed... I ... don't know why but... it's like some sort of monster may pop out. Kinda silly when I think about it...'

Lenalee thought and even giggled quietly to herself. It was stupid of her to think so, so she lef it as it is.

...

Now she knew trouble was coming, so she quickly activated her boots and scooped Jean up.

"Hold on tight, OK?"

He nodded as she got ready to move. Robin had transformed his hand into it's canon form and was ready to shoot at any time. A group of at least 20 people approached and transformed into level 1 Akuma. A rain of bullets hit the spot where Lenalee and Robin were just a moment ago. Lenalee was dodging bullets while holding Jean and making sure he wasn't hit. It would have been foolish of her to tell him to go away while Akuma may be waiting for him somewhere. Robin on the other hand kept his distance and occasionally shot at an Akuma.

"This isn't working! This way we would take forever to get rig of them!" (Lenalee)

"WAAA!" (Jean)

"You are right, others may be attracted by the sound and get hurt!" Robin had a thoughtful expression on his face "Lenalee! Boost me up. I may be able to kill them."

"OK!"

He jumped up and she used a gust of wind from her boots to propel him up. Robin soared up and locked on each Akuma. His weapon charged and shot light bullets at them. The Akuma screeched and exploded, they were dead. Robin smiled as he saw their souls being set free and then fainted. He had used too much energy at once.

SMACK!

Robin landed face first like a sack of potatoes on the ground. His Innocense deactivated.

""Robin/nii-chan!"" - Lenalee and Jean arrived next to him all worried.

Lenalee carefully turned him up and saw his eyes were spinning and foggy.

Growl~..."H...hung-ry..." - Robin muttered and went back to the land of dreams.

"Phew...He's hungry. Jean, can you walk? I have to cary him."

"Nno problem! I can also help."

"No need! He's lighter than he looks." she says as she hoists him up "Can you lead us to somewhere for the night, I have to check if he's hurt and feed him and...I'm kinda lost, hehe."

"No problem! You can come to my place! My dad works for the Black Order too!"

"Oh, really? I'm Lenalee, Komui Lee's younger sister."

"You're the chief's sister?! My dad has wirtten sooo much about him. Is it true that he makes a boy repellent for you?"

"Nno way! He's just overprotective...I bet your dad was just joking!"

"Really? But the way he writes makes it sound real like that Komurin..."

=Timeskip=

Now in Jean's home, Lenalee could put Robin to bed and relax.

'Nii-san...I'm going to have a _good_ TALK with him and by boots! I can't believe he did all those things in just that ONE WEEK I was gone! Jean even kept all the letters. God, I've never been that embarrased.' - she thought as she put away her coat.

She then went to refresh herself and get some water and cloth to clean Robin a bit. She stated from his face and decided to continue after cleaning it.

...

"Good morning! Did you sleep well?"

"Gyaaah!" - Robin screamed as he was woken up by the house's maid.

Despite the awakening, everything went well and Robin filled his stomach. The food he ate astounded everyone but compared to an average parasitic accomodator it was litttle. Soon after that they got ready and left, promising to say hello to Jean's father and Robin also promised with a wicked smile to deliver one of Jean's bombs for 'research' to the scientists.

=At the Order=

"Welcome to the Black Order, Robin!" - everyone in the dining hall said.

Robin was surbrised and felt amazing, knowing they were avoiding him in order to do this for him.

"Here's your present!"

Robin opened the box and took out an extra large cup with his name on it.

"Everyone has one to show he's a part of this branch of the Order! Kinda like our signature mark!" - Lenalee winked at him.

"Everyone...thank you!" - he bowed.

The party was fun and everyone had a great time, even though the scientists stank of garlic and were avoided for most of the party, they just laughed it off. There was lots of food and even some simple games. Robin showed them some card tricks and juggling at the end. By 10 in the evening, everyone was returning to his/her room to get some sleep.

Lenalee tied her hair and went to her bed. She tried to sleep but was still a bit worried.

...

Lenalee had cleaned Robin's face and hair, now she began taking off his coat. As she pulled the sleeves off his arms, a dark blotch caught her attention. On the left sleeve of Robin's white shirt was a dark brown spot that couldn't have been mud. She carefully took off his shirt and for the first time she saw what his whole arm looked like. It was red and a bit scaly but the topmost part was what made her halt. The arm looked as if it was stitched to Robin and the flesh where it connected was a bit red. She wondered if she should find some ointment.

Drip...drop...

A big drop fell from the stitched part but the blood wasn't normal, it was MUCH darker than normal human blood and now that she thought of it, it had a bit of unpleasant and metalic smell. It was not strong enough to be noticeable unless you looked for it, also, his arm looked as if it may fall off. She got worried and hurried to take some bandages. When she returned, to her surprize the wound was fine. No blood, if you can call it that..., and no inflamation. His arm looked like new. She relucantly put the bandages away and went to dress Robin again.

...,

'I didn't ask him again today...what should I do...?' - she wondered as she fell asleep.

Robin had also been nervous when he saw that he had bled a bit but relaxed when she didn't ask about it. He hated it when his Innocence did that. The first time it happened, he almost lost his arm.


	8. Chapter 8

**The rewinding town**

Toma approached his destination, a small town that had suddenly lost all connection to the outside world. The only reason for that to happen would be Innocence. He approached the entrance, stopped and observed. It looked like every other town, the difference was that there was no soul there, no people, no stray animals, no birds. He contacted the Order and informed them that he had arrived. After everything was done, he took a deep breath and walked towards the entrance. He felt like he was passing through a sheet of water and was a bit surprised how easy it was to enter. After a second of complete darkness, a light shone in his eyes, he was on the other side of town.

"Hmm… this may pose a bigger problem than what we really thought. Better tell this to HQ."

===Time skip===

Miranda was going insane. She can't even remember how many times she'd re-lived this day and wished to escape. The most infuriating thing was that no one else noticed or remembered it.

'What should I do?' – she wept silently as she turned a corner.

She was in an alley when 2 hulking, scary monsters fell from the sky.

"EEEEP!"

They were about to attack her when 2 strangers also came and stopped them in their tracks.

"Are you OK, miss?" – the boy asked her.

"I'm FREEEEEE! Finally!" – she shed tears of happiness and ran away leaving 4 pairs of eyes looking at the direction she fled to.

" **What the hell was wrong with that woman?"** – one of the level 2 Akuma sked absentmindedly.

"Don't ask us. We're just as clueless." – Robin deadpanned and waved them off.

The ridiculous moment was over and they resumed their standoff. The two sides leaped at each other and attacked. Lenalee managed to land a solid kick to the Akuma on her left and Robin almost managed to cut off an arm. Suddenly the Akuma froze and Robin frowned at the tingle of Dark matter. Lenalee was confused for a moment but that gave the two Akuma a chance to slip away and hide themselves.

…

The town was beautiful but it felt wrong. And this sense of wrongness wasn't only due to the Innocence, there was something else Robin couldn't quite describe, yet. They had just come from the outside. Lenalee looked around in awe as Robin rubbed his stitches. It irritated his left eye a bit and he also tried to hide the jolt he felt while passing through the barrier surrounding the town. It had felt like a jolt of electricity had passed through his nervous system. How he knew that – ask one Komui Lee and his crazy invention.

So, he and Lenalee were walking around, scouting the town when suddenly his eye activated. She was a bit startled but was getting used to its random activation whenever they got close to an Akuma. She shot him a look and nodded. Robin looked around and soon his eye locked on the two Akuma. He jerked his head in their direction and ran off, Lenalee after him. They soon reached an alley where the 2 Akuma, a pumpkin-headed one and another that looked like a pendulum, in front of them was a trembling, gloomy woman, scared out of her wits.

"" Innocence activate!"" – they both said at the same time.

….

Ice was waiting near the butcher's shop and waited for his 2 comrades to come. They were trying to see if they do manage to take the Innocence would the town stop rewinding and allow them to properly escape. They had tried multiple times but all were met with failure. With a bit of snooping around, they managed to narrow the possible accommodator. It was the gloomy woman, so they decided to get rid of her.

Suddenly his two companions rush over. Ice was a bit surprised and got pissed when Kazekiri and Pang talked at the same time in a way that he didn't understand anything of what they said.

"Shut up! Decide who will tell me what happened and speak! I can't understand a thing you just said." – Ice shouts at them.

The two Akuma face each other and start doing rock-paper-scissors. Ang won in the match.

"So! Tell me what happened." (Ice)

"There are Exorcists here!" – he screeched in panic.

Kazekiri agreed from behind.

"Are you sure?" (Ice)

"Yeah! They had their weapons out and attacked us! We retreated or we would've been goners!" (Pang)

"The gloomy woman got away, too." (Kazekiri)

"Damn! We need a new plan! Come here! I think we should…" (Ice)

===Meanwhile outside the city===

Road floated down, Lero in her right hand. She gently landed a few meters away from the entrance.

"Hmm~…" – she hums sweetly to herself and starts walking towards the city.

She holds Lero and swings him back and forward, he clearly doesn't enjoy it but stays silent.

"Lero…" – he says quietly because he knew Road could do worse.

She stops and pokes at the barrier separating the town from the outside. She poked it with her index finger and it crackled with sparks of greenish light. She pulls back her finger and watches it regenerate, unimpressed. Road smiled and spun Lero around like a pinwheel. She then pointed his sharp top towards the barrier and walked forward.

"Leroooo! Stop it! Please stop it Road-sama, ithuurts!" – he screeched as he was forced through the barrier.

Road continued forward, not paying attention to his plea. Soon both of them were gone. From behind some bushes, Toma's head pops out as he looks around. He breathes a sigh of relief and with trembling hands calls HQ.

He had been waiting in the shadow of the city wall for Robin and Lenalee to come out when he saw something in the sky. Like every Finder worth their wage, he carried a few essentials other than his phone box, one of them was a pocket-sized telescope. He froze the moment he saw the Noah head his way, so he took all his things and hid in the bushes.

[Black Order, European branch listening.]

"T-this is Toma, Finder, assigned to Exorcists Lenalee Lee and Robin Gray. I call to report seeing a Noah get inside the city."

[WHAT?!]

"A Noah entered the city." – he repeated.

[We'll inform the Chief. Stay hidden and report any major changes to us.]

"I got it."

The call ended and Toma returned to his previous position, too afraid to get closer to the town, in case it exploded.

===Back with the 3 Akuma===

"…and after that, I say we get outta here before other Exorcists arrive." (Ice)

"Yeah!" (Pang)

"We'll kill 'em!" (Kazekiri)

"You ready for this?" – Ice asked his two companions.

"Ready for what?" – a girl's voice suddenly asks.

The 3 Akuma turn around and freeze at the sight of Road, leaning on Lero with a playful smile.

"R-road-sama…"

"Now, mind telling me what were you whispering about in here?" – her eyes gleamed as the Akumas trembled in fear.

===With Miranda===

"Waaaait!" – someone shouted.

Miranda stopped, expecting someone angry but instead saw the two strangers.

"I-It's you!" – she smiled slightly.

Robin and Lenalee stop in front of her and Lenalee is panting a bit.

"Yeah, Miss…" – Robin begins.

"Miranda Lotto." – she introduces herself.

"Nice to meet you miss." – Lenalee and Robin shake her hand.

"D-do you need something from me?"

They look at her with determination.

"Actually, we do." (Robin)

"We were wondering if you might know why were you attacked by those Akuma. Also, if you may tell us what's happening in this town. We asked several people but no one knew what we were talking about." – Lenalee says with a smile.

Miranda's heart feels warm. No one had treated her so kindly in a long time.

"Yes, I… know but… do you mind coming to my apartment? Tthere are a lot of people watching." – she asks them nervously.

"Lead the way." – Robin gives a small bow.

Miranda leads them, too afraid that everything will be over as soon as midnight strikes. Soon they reach her apartment and she serves them some food and tea.

"So, Miss Lotto, can you answer our questions? What exactly is happening with this town?" – Lenalee begins, feeling that Miranda would be a bit more comfortable talking to another woman.

"Every night, after midnight, this town just _returns_ back to this same day. It happened multiple times and NO ONE else notices this! I-I just want it to stop but I can't do anything!" – she wailed.

"Please calm down Miss Lotto. We're here to fix this too. As well as to deal with the Akuma." – Lenalee patted her shoulder.

"R-Really?"

"Yes, we are Exorcists, this is our job." – Robin says and eats a cookie.

"Exorcists? Like those…"

"No, no! We fight real demons; the Akuma you were attacked by were just some of them." Robin slightly frowns at the implication they don't only fight Akuma, and the truthfulness behind it "Now, do you think there might be a reason for those two to attack you? They seemed really determined." – Lenalee prodded.

"N-no, I have no idea why. It never happened before."

They continued talking like that late into the night. Robin and Lenalee getting useful information while hearing Miranda's life-story and other suspicious things from it. Suddenly the clock strikes midnight and Miranda freezes.

"Miss Lotto?" – Robin asks but she ignores him.

Miranda quickly went to bed and fell asleep. Suddenly, numerous clocks appeared all over town and flowed towards her.

"What's going on?!" – Lenalee screamed due to the wind.

"I don't know!" – Robin struggled and stumbled.

He fell backwards and braced for the impact his shoulder was going to soon make with the old grandfather clock. It never came. His shoulder just passed through it and sparks danced across his skin. Good for him that Lenalee had closed her eyes and didn't see him wince due to the sparks.

'So that's how it was!' – Robin thought.

Out of nowhere, it was day and bright outside. The clock struck 7:00 and Miranda woke up.

Meanwhile Road floated lazily above the town, swinging her feet in the air. The three Akuma were quivering behind her.

"Now, _this_ is interesting! I'm gonna look around and have fun. You three!" – she faced the Akuma.

""Y-Yes, Road-sama!""

"If you find the Exorcists or the Accommodator, capture them alive and inform me! I want to play with them a bit~." – she smiled and flew down, towards one of the side streets.

The three gulped and finally were able to relax a bit. Road was just as scary as every other Noah and they didn't want any trouble with her, so they also floated down and donned their human disguises.


	9. Chapter 9

"Come here everyone! Come and see the circus! It's very fun!" – Robin called to the crowd.

Robin was currently dressed like a jester and had a pumpkin on his head that was made to look like a Jack O' lantern. Lenalee was his assistant and would occasionally throw a ball for him to juggle or would something to make it a bit harder for him and more interesting for the public. He currently juggled 6 balls, while balancing on a bigger ball. Miranda on the other hand went around with a sign and a bag for people to put money in.

It was going very well, judging by the half-full bag of coins. Timcampy flew in the air, making kids squeal. Suddenly, he flew into Robin's shirt and hid in a pocket.

'What's up with him?' – the boy though but then he felt it.

His scar pulsed and he felt the skin parting slightly. He was grateful because it would have freaked people out if his stitched scar suddenly moved, no matter how little.

'It reacted?! No way… does it mean that HE is here? NO! Impossible! This isn't nearly as strong as the Earl. Then what…'

"Hey! You are very good!"

Robin jumped and his superhuman reflexes were the only thing that saved him from falling on his butt. He looked at the source of the voice. A young girl with spiked purple-blue hair, dark eyes, fair skin, wearing a pink shirt with a tie, skirt and striped long socks. She smiled at him and he froze. She scared him.

"H-Hello." – he managed to finally say.

"You are really good at this mister!"

"Thanks…"

"Hmm…" Road looks thoughtful for a moment "Strange. Have we met before?"

"Uh…No, I don't think so…" – Robin wished for a miracle to happen and make her or him disappear.

"Robin-kun! The director of the circus is calling us!" – Lenalee called.

"I have to go now, so…" he jumped off the ball and brought all the props with him 'Lenalee, you are currently mu angel!' – he though as he approached her.

Meanwhile Road turned around and walked away.

'There's something strange about that boy… But WHAT exactly?' – she hopped to the roof of a house and continued moving forward.

===Time skip===

"I'm SORRYYYYYY!" – Miranda cried and wiped her tears.

"Calm down Miss Miranda. It wasn't that bad. You'll do better once you give it some time!" – Lenalee tried to cheer her up.

"Yeah, what are a few broken batons? When I was in the circus, I accidentally set the animals free. Trust me, it's not nice to have to catch a lion on your own."

"A lion?!" – Miranda shrieked.

"Robin, wh-" – Lenalee was interrupted when Robin's eye activated.

It became black with a red scope, the stitched skin parted slightly, revealing a strange darkness underneath, the star also appeared.

"Akuma!" – he shouted and activated his weapon.

Lenalee did the same while Miranda and everyone else was confused. Robin faced the right side. Two Akuma – Kazekiri and Pang- swooped down from the sky.

"Miss Miranda, please go somewhere farther away from here! We'll hold them off!" – Robin deflected a slash from Kazekiri.

"Die Exorcists!" – Pang shouted and began to shoot purple energy beams at Lenalee.

He jumped out of the way and sent a few kicks his way, he dodged them and retaliated with a barrage of bullets. Robin's clawed hand stopped one of Kazekiri's slashed but another one almost cut him.

Miranda ran away and hid in an alley, watching the battle when suddenly a hand clamps around her mouth and drags her into the darkness.

Robin and Lenalee were occupied with the level 2 Akuma, so they didn't notice it at all. Robin slashed with is claw and from it 4 arcs of white energy shot out. They managed to slice Kazekiri but couldn't kill him.

'Damn it! Lenalee's doing good, so maybe I can use a bit more energy…'

"Kya!" – Lenalee screamed and his eye registered a 3rd Akuma.

Lenalee was sent flying into a wall. The girl made a hole in it and slumped to the ground, not even twitching.

"Lenalee!" – he was about to go and defend her when pain seared through his left eye.

A strong hit to the neck made him crash on the pavement below. He felt his scar throb as the same scary girl stood above him. In her hand was a familiar umbrella.

"Sweet dreams. Hehe…" – she says in a cheerful voice and Robin soon faints.

===Somewhere else===

" _Why did you kill me? WHY?!" – the voices of the dead asked, pinning him down._

"Guah!" – Robin woke up with a start, covered in sweat.

"Oh! You are up sleepy boy~ It's so nice! Now we can finally start." – Road floated down on Lero.

The 3 Akuma stood to the side and watched their master carefully, too afraid not to make a mistake.

"Who are you?" – Robin asked, hoping to buy time and look around.

He was in a strange place that looked like the inside of a present box and now that he found he couldn't move his upper body properly, le looked to his right. He was nailed to the wall with candles! Sharp candles!

"Oh, how rude of me! I am Road Kamelot, nice to meet you Mr. Exorcist."

"Why are y-" – he wanted to ask but was cut off by her.

"You may not understand why I am with the Akuma. I may have pretended to be one but…" she leaned closer to his face "with your interesting ability I won't be able to trick you. I am a Noah! You must have at least heard of us!" – she then transformed, her skin got gray, crosses appeared on her forehead and eyes glowed amber.

Robin shuddered and she relished his fear. Robin was indeed scared but for an entirely different reason.

=Flashback=

Robin sat in a pub room across him was Cross.

"Listen now, foolish disciple! Your biggest enemy after the Order and the Innocence ARE the Noah!"

"The Noah? You mean those with the Earl?"

"Yes, you ARE a traitor, something that has never happened until now has happened, an Akuma became free."

"I rejected the control and became an Accommodator."

"Yes. For Akuma, the orders of the Earl and the Noah are absolute, they can not disobey them but you broke free and an Exorcist to boot! If they ever find out about you, you'd be chased no matter where you go and they won't stop until you are DEAD! You mustn't be discovered!"

"I understand, teacher."

"Oh, they can also detonate Akuma and we don't know if they can do it to you. With no way to test it… Well, hope it won't work on you." – Cross then left the room.

"Wait! What do you mean by that?! OOOOOIII…"

=end=

"Ah! You have such a lovely face! Too bad you are an Exorcist." – Road's words snapped him out of the flashback.

"You… Where's Lenalee? And Miranda?" – he struggled but it was no use.

He wasn't hurting too much, it was only an ache, but his left arm, the part that hosted the Innocence to be specific, burned like hell. He could feel it sting at the stitches and blood starting to seep out of them.

"Don't worry! They are here!"

Two lights illuminated the darkness. Lenalee was dressed in a fancy dress, sitting on a chair and her eyes were empty. Miranda was laying on the floor, clutching the grandfather clock while crying.

"See? Isn't she cute? I plan to take her home with me." She pointed at Lenalee "She's so good-looking, so I decided to make her one of my dolls!"

"Grr.." Robin struggled despite the pain "Why are you doing this?!"

"Why? Because it's fun!" – she smiled and swung Lero around, pointing him at Robin's face.

One of the many floating candles in the air was launched like a rocket and impaled Robin's left eye.

"GAAAAH!" – he cried out in pain and it seemed to satisfy Road for now.

"Wonder what I should do with you right now~"

Road turned around and paced for a bit, looking half-serious. Meanwhile Robin's head hung low and he didn't react to anything that happened around him.

His eye was pulsing, it felt like tendrils had encroached the left side of his face. The candle was the cause of this. It was conjured from Road's dark matter and Robin's body was slowly absorbing small amounts of it. Something strange was happening with his body and Robin could do nothing but hold himself together. He couldn't transform no matter what! No matter how much his instincts were telling him to take his true form, he grit his teeth and refused to give in.

"I know! You three!"

"" Yes, Road-sama!"" _ Ice, Kazekiri and Pang saluted.

"I am keeping the pretty girl for now, you decide how to kill that gloomy woman."

"What about the boy?" – Ice asked.

"I'm thinking about it!" – she pouted.

The 3 huddled together and started doing rock-paper-scisors to decide what to do. Road just floated on Lero, swinging her legs, feeling a bit bored.

'What should I do to him? There's something strange about him. Maybe it's the cursed eye? ...'

Robin shivered ever so slightly, looking at the floor with an empty eye. The 3 Akuma had decided what to do to Miranda and were getting ready to kill her.

"NOOOOOO!" – she screamed.

"Shut up!" (Ice)

"Gloomy woman!" (Pang)

The scream seemed to do a better job than it was expected. Some light started to return to Lenalee's eyes. Road was annoyed and glared at Miranda.

"Kill her already!" – she commanded.

At that moment many things happened. Robin's head shot up, his one eye shone bright golden on a black sclera. Without paying attention to the candles, he literally pulled himself free. Powered by the new kind of dark matter, he scooped Lenalee, ran past everyone and landed next to Miranda, just as her clock activated. It formed a dome around them.

"What happened just now?" – Pang asked as everyone stared.

…

Inside the dome, a candle clattered on the floor as Robin's healing eye began to fill up. The end of said candle looked a bit melted but due to Miranda's Innocence, it was restored to its previous state, just like he and Lenalee currently were.

'T-this Innocence…' Robin felt a light twinge but was otherwise fine 'It can restore ANYTHING!'

"Robin, Miranda! You are OK? I'm so glad! I was closed in this awful place again…"

"We are fine, Lenalee. Can you fight? We are against 3 level 3 Akuma and a Noah."

"A Noah?!"

"Yeah. Get ready, they're coming!" – Robin stood up and walked out, Lenalee followed him.

…..

Ice, Pang and Kazekiri attacked the two Exorcists head on while Road chose to float up in the air and watch the show.

"Die!" – Ice slammed his fist down but Robin dodged it.

Lenalee managed to kick Pang and sent him flying like a ball, he was not dead, yet.

"Lenalee!" – Robin shouted.

She nodded and launched him towards Kazekiri. The boy flew and swung his claw, launching an attach that not only cut the Akuma in two but also made a gouge behind him that spanned for at least 10 meters. Road was just a bit surprised at the Exorcist's sudden power boost.

'I've seen how Exorcists would get better and get power boost but it doesn't look like this boy's Innocence had gone through any major change. How did he do this, then?' – Road was getting more and more interested in him.

Robin on the other hand felt like he was on a sugar rush. His body was buzzing with energy and although he didn't mean for the attack to be this destructive, he used more energy than he intended to, resulting in that. Nevertheless, it felt amazing!

"Guh." – pain shot through his left arm as it started to bleed again.

Lenalee also discovered this.

"Retreat!" – she shouted and jumped in the dome.

Robin grit his teeth but followed. He could feel his injuries appear again.

'So, it's not permanent? I knew it was too good!' – Robin thought.

"They retreated! What do we do now?" – Pang asked Ice.

"Shoot!"

They began so shoot at the dome but their attacks didn't seem to do any damage to it. Then, Lenalee and Robin launched a surprise attack and managed to cut one of Ice's arms off.

"Graah! Damn Exorcists!" – he shouted, taking a step back.

Pang wasn't so lucky.

"Waltz: Mist Wind!" – Lenalee sent a whirlwind at the pumpkin-headed Akuma.

"Gyaah!" – he was spun in the wind and his body was destroyed.

Lenalee landed, panting from using too much energy. Robing goes next to her and helps her not to fall.

"Che. You are too boring." – Road suddenly opens her mouth.

"R-Road-sama…" – Ice is terrified.

"Akuma!" she suddenly demands his attention and Robin's left eye throbs "You are useless, so… Self-destruct." – she said calmly and it scared Robin.

"Y-yes Road-sama."

"Wait!" – Robin jumps towards Ice.

He wanted to reach the Akuma, to help him and set the tortured soul free. He tries but is too late. Ice explodes, the shockwave sending Robin tumbling back. The white-haired boy watches in horror how the soul is shredded and disappears, like it never existed. A tear escapes his left eye.

"Haha! Why the gloomy look? Shouldn't you be glad another Akuma is gone?" – Road smiled while looking down at them from her perch.

"You destroyed him! His soul is gone! Why would you do something like that?"

"Because it's fun Ro-bin-kun!" – she then stood up on the flying umbrella.

"Robin! Let's pull back for now!" – Lenalee tried but he didn't listen.

Road lazily pointed at them and sharp candles started to rain over them. Robin deflected as much as he could but a few managed to scratch him. In the end he and Lenalee retreated again.

"You can't hide there forever!" – Road sent more candles at the dome and smirked when she heard Miranda's wails.

She wasn't seriously trying to get rid of them, otherwise they'd be dead. After a bit, she stopped and waited. Road wanted to see if they can entertain her some more. The two exorcist come out and get ready to face her.

"Come on! Let's play." – she summons more candles.

"Whirlwind spin!" – Lenalee jumps up and spins.

The generated wind stops some of the candles while Robin darts around with his inhuman speed, deflecting or stopping the candles that come too close to the dome, it being something like a lifeline.

"You know I can also make them change direction, right?" – Road teases.

Just then a few candles head towards Lenalee's back. She notices it and dodges but one stabs her in the shoulder.

"Lenalee!" – Robin pulls out the candle and brings his friend in the dome to heal.

Road is a bit surprised when Robin comes out alone.

"What? Your friend doesn't want to come out? Are you going to fight me all on your own Robin-kun?"

Robin doesn't answer. He leans forward and dashes towards her. A whole cloud of candle shoots towards him. Some go forward, others curve and head for his back and others zig-zagged around before trying to hit him.

"Cross Gray-man!" – Robin swipes his hand down.

Gray crosses appeared, destroying most of the candles and he handled the rest by slicing or crushing them with his hand. Road scowled but continued.

'Should I put him in a Nightmare? Nah, I want to see what else he can do. He's very interesting!' – she smirked and conjured more candles.

Meanwhile Robin was unaware of what she was thinking. He did his pest to hold Road back and if possible to hurt her. Rage had overtaken him and the buzzing energy in his body wasn't helping. He felt like he could run for days without even feeling exhausted. Robin needed an outlet to release all that energy, so he stopped restraining his energy output. He had more than enough to keep the seal in place and not turn into an Akuma. This continues for a while and Road was getting a bit pouty because none of the injuries she gave Robin seemed to faze him at the moment. Lenalee comes out, fully healed and ready to help her partner and friend.

"Aaah! This is getting boring~! Let's go Lero."

"Bbut Road-sama!"

"Shut up! I'm bored and I'm going back! That's it! No objections!"

"Lero…"

"Wait!" – Robin want to follow but an injury on his leg re-appears and he falls on one knee.

"See ya some other time Ro-bin-kuun! It was really fun, so make sure to not get any weaker, OK?" – she opened a door and disappeared in the swirling darkness within it.

The space around them disappeared and they found themselves in the middle of the town square. Suddenly the dome disappears and Miranda is still there, crying and clutching her clock. With the deactivation of said Innocence, everything started to go back to how it was supposed to be. Robin and Lenalee collapsed, littered with injuries and the town's time finally started to move again.

"Mr. Robin! Miss Lenalee! Please don't dieeeee! DoctOOOOOR!" – Miranda yelled, shocking the people nearby.

After a bit, a group of people, led by Toma, came rushing into town. Thay had come because of Toma's report and brought doctors and medical supplies in case some of the Exorcists survived.

"Thank God everyone is alive!" – Toma said and sighed in relief, he really liked Robin and Lenalee, they were very kind.

…

Komui hurried to the hospital wing. He had received the news that his sister and Robin were injured, thankfully their lives weren't in danger. He entered and quietly walked towards his sister's bed. He looked at her sleeping form, bandaged but stable. He leaned down, kissed her forehead and caressed her head.

'She's here, she's fine…' he looked at the opposite side of the room 'I guess I would have to thank him.'

Komui approached the bed and pulled back the curtains that served to give some privacy to the patient.

"Ah, Komui. You are also here."

"Bookman. What a surprise to see you here."

"Yeah, what can I do? With my stupid disciple being an Accommodator and all…"

"So, how are they?"

"Your sister is fine and will recover soon but..."

"What?! Is something wrong with Robin-kun?"

Komui just noticed there was a sheet on Robin's face. He gasped.

"Is he dead?! But they said he was alive! What happened?"

"He's not dead! Just close the curtain and come here. I have something to show you."

===Meanwhile===

Miranda packed her clothes and personal possessions. She was now dressed in a lighter dress, wore a hat and her hair was down. Without the black circles she looked like a completely different person.

"Are you ready Miss? We're leaving."

"Y-Yes! Just wait to put my luggage in!"

She hauled her suitcase in the carriage and struggled to get her clock in.

'Mr. Robin, Miss Lenalee… I am coming and will become an Exorcist. I will not waste the chance you gave me!'


End file.
